


扭轉未來(跩哈)

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 那年的雨，未曾停歇...





	1. Chapter 1

那年的雨，徹夜未停，未曾停歇，只要一想到那時候的事情，跩哥真的不知道要說什麼才好，如果自己當下注意一點的話，或許就不會在這時候傷心難過，但是事情已經發生，自己無法多做什麼。

這時候的他才曉得，原來自己愛上那位曾經看不起的救世主，他很清楚也因為他的關係，馬份一家才沒有受到司法審判，至少是輕微的審判，而不是像其他人那樣的公開處刑。

為了彌補這樣的情況自己自願加入魔法部成為正氣師，當然也沒有忘記考取治療師的資格，魔藥不過是自己想要完成教父賽佛勒斯的夢想罷了，自己真正想做的事情是待在他的身邊。

『馬份，小心！』當哈利把自己推開的時候，跩哥睜開眼睛只看到對方躺在地上。

『波特、波特！』跩哥給予敵人一個致命的一擊後立馬上前去看哈利的情形。

跩哥發現到哈利雖然還有氣息但是昏迷不醒，身上雖然沒有傷口讓人憂心不已，看見這樣的情形跩哥不顧現在的情況馬上帶著哈利離開，以免他又發生什麼事情，妙麗和榮恩看到後馬上跟過去。

看見這樣的情形榮恩差點沒去痛打跩哥，妙麗馬上阻止他，她知道跩哥是治療師，哈利給他照顧根本不需要太過擔心，現在他們要做的事情就是把這件事情給處理好，同時把哈利受傷的事情給壓下來。

把人抱回家的跩哥馬上開始治療哈利，他根本找不到哈利是受到什麼傷害或是詛咒，一直昏迷不醒，看見這樣的情形跩哥真的不知道要說什麼，只能讓他受到最好的照顧，其他的事情先不要想那麼多。

『榮恩，你打馬份也沒用，哈利的情況又不是他造成的！』妙麗看見榮恩想要打人的樣子馬上說。

『可是……妙麗……』榮恩想要說什麼卻又不知道要說什麼。

『我會好好照顧波特的，你們先去處理那些麻煩的事情吧……』跩哥知道自己要開始忙了起來。

『我知道了。』妙麗馬上把榮恩帶走。

『妙麗，不要阻止我，我要留在這裡！』榮恩敵不過妙麗的力氣只能跟著走。

『先去把事情給處理好，哈利有好消息跩哥會通知我們。』妙麗直接扯著榮恩的衣服不讓他繼續下去。

那幾天跩哥不眠不休的照顧哈利，可是就是找不出到底是什麼原因會讓哈利變成活死人，儘管自己查了很多文獻書籍也沒用，這點讓跩哥非常氣餒，他已經不知道要怎樣去面對榮恩和妙麗以及其他人。

更不知道自己到底要怎樣才可以把人救活，讓他可以睜開眼睛看這個世界，這點讓身為治療師的跩哥很氣餒，不知道要怎麼辦才好，只能吩咐家庭小精靈把人給照顧好，自己埋頭在文獻當中。

每天試著用不同的魔藥，看看是否可以讓哈利清醒過來，雖然多少有一點起色，可是發現沒什麼效用，只是維持著生命跡象，進步的地方真的很少，讓跩哥真的不知道要怎麼辦才好。

『怎麼這樣，明明有起色卻還是昏迷不醒。』跩哥看著哈利的樣子很無奈。

『跩哥少爺……』家庭小精靈看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

『我再來想辦法，波比，波特就麻煩你照顧。』跩哥只好回去書房裡面繼續努力。

『波比知道了，波比會照顧好波特少爺的。』家庭小精靈波比一定會把人照顧好。

一個月後還不見起色，跩哥只能把自己關在房間裡面，他拿起書本繼續查資料，就算自己真的很無能，也要找到方法把人給弄清醒，只是這一個月來的挫折讓他很無奈。

似乎是不管用什麼方式都無法把人喚醒，這點讓跩哥感到很傷腦筋，他已經不知道要怎樣才好，所有的方法都試過，卻無法把人給喚醒，到底是發生什麼事情，這點讓跩哥很不能理解。

看起來應該是受到詛咒之類的，如果只是單純的魔法傷害應該不會這樣難解，光是想到這些事情讓跩哥的腦袋痛到不行，加上這一個月他一直收到榮恩和妙麗的信件讓他感到更煩躁。

「一年過去你還是沒醒過來，波特，你到底是怎麼了？」跩哥坐在哈利的床邊凝視著他。

「跩哥少爺，您該吃東西了，您已經好幾天沒有好好吃東西。」波比看見跩哥憔悴的樣子很心疼。

「我會去吃東西的，波比你不用擔心。」跩哥摸摸哈利的臉後乖乖的離開房間。

一年的時間哈利依舊沒有醒過來，這點讓跩哥不知道要說什麼才好，讓他感到很痛苦，自己不管怎樣努力都無法把人喚醒，想要喚醒哈利到底需要什麼契機，這點跩哥真的不知道。

吃過東西後跩哥又把自己關在書房，他有一種失落的感覺，他知道自己早已經上愛哈利，可是現在看見哈利的情況這樣，這一年的時間自己不管怎樣努力都無法喚醒他，讓他真的很痛苦。

跩哥無力的看著房間裡的一切，隨手拿起一個物品來看看，他這時候看見自己手上的東西是時光器，這時候的他有一種衝動想要回到一年前的當天，可是他知道是不可以改變歷史。

「我在想什麼，鄧不利多教授說過，是不可以改變過去，就算我想也不能。」跩哥看著手上的時光器真的很想這樣做。

當他站起來時東西沒有拿好突然掉下去，看見這樣的情形跩哥想要去接手過來，但是還來不及接手的時候東西已經掉到地上，不知道為什麼時光器突然發光，這個光芒讓他睜不開眼睛。

等他睜開眼睛後發現到自己是在霍格華茲當中，跩哥讓眼睛適應了一下之後才發現到自己是在母校當中，不知道為什麼會這樣一下子就過來霍格華茲，讓他覺得自己家裡的時光器只是單純的港口鑰。

可是感覺又不像是港口鑰，因為沒有用了港口鑰的那種討人厭的感覺，不知道為什麼自己會來到霍格華茲，等到他腦袋慢慢清醒過來後發現自己根本就是回到過去，回到他們學生時代的時候。

「怎麼會突然回來？」跩哥真不知道為什麼會發生這件事。

「馬份先生？」鄧不利多看見跩哥有些疑惑。

「鄧不利多教授。」跩哥轉身看見是鄧不利多稍微放心下來。

「看樣子是時光器出錯了。」鄧不利多微笑的看著跩哥。

「好像是這樣……」想到這樣的情形跩哥不知道該說什麼。

「你肯定有很多事情想要說，不過現在不太適合呢！來校長辦公室想辦法吧！」鄧不利多邀請跩哥過去校長辦公室。

跩哥乖乖的和鄧不利多一起去校長辦公室，這一年的時間有太多的事情壓的跩哥喘不過氣來，以前自己最討厭的教授現在反而是自己可以傾訴的對象，瑞智的教授總是會有辦法可以解決。

畢竟現在頭痛的事情是自己是否可以回去，哈利在家裡是不需要太過擔心，但是要是長久沒消息的話，他很怕妙麗和榮恩會殺到自己的家裡來把人帶走，這點讓他很傷腦筋。

而且跩哥也不知道為什麼自己家的時光器會出現這樣的問題，時光器是否壞掉自己也不太清楚，那是打掃家裡時無意間找到的東西，自己根本沒有打算要用，畢竟他很清楚歷史是不可以改變。

「未來，是發生什麼事？」鄧不利多很認真的看著跩哥。

「教授，告訴您可以嗎？這不會改變歷史嗎？」聽見鄧不利多的問話讓跩哥感到很疑惑。

「嘛！誰知道呢！」鄧不利多笑笑的看著跩哥。

跩哥把所有的事情告訴鄧不利多，讓鄧不利多知道眼前的孩子承受太多、太多的事情，自己也無法幫忙他，找到回去的方法之前，跩哥是需要留在這裡，之後是否會有改善自己也不清楚，或許找點事情讓他做也沒什麼不好。

跩哥從沒想過自己會跟眼前的教授吐自己的心聲，這一年的時間讓他感到無法喘息，即使自己想要找人傾訴也不知道要找誰說，現在有人可以說話他當然會覺得鬆了一口氣。

就算鄧不利多打量自己也無所謂，跩哥只是想要把內心沉重的負擔說出來，想要一吐為快，至少自己可以輕鬆一點，但是事情是否可以解決自己也無法知道，因為他不知道要怎樣才好。

「我想，馬份先生就暫時擔任學校的黑魔法防禦教授，我剛好找不到人來擔任這學科的教授。」鄧不利多微笑的看著跩哥。

「好。」跩哥乖乖的點頭。

「不過名字和姓氏要改一下，以免學生們誤會。」鄧不利多相信他知道自己說的意思。

「我想就用天鵝星‧布萊克這個名字。」跩哥決定用母親娘家那邊的名字，外表和頭髮方面很好解決。

「呵呵，這個名字不錯，我想外表你自己可以解決，我不需要擔心那麼多。」鄧不利多知道跩哥會有辦法解決。

「嗯，我會有辦法解決的。」跩哥只是覺得要準備好材料。

進入鄧不利多準備給自己的房間後，跩哥很傷腦筋自己要去哪裡搞到材料以及自己的生活用品，加上自己身上的錢並不多，整個人過來只剩下魔杖以及身上穿的衣服和口袋裡面的東西。

跩哥開始整理自己身上的東西，發現自己身上的東西比自己想像的還要多，暫時是不需要太過擔心，不過生活用品和衣服的確是要傷腦筋，可能先請家庭小精靈去代買，不需要太過要求。

喚出家庭小精靈後跩哥交代一些事情，讓家庭小精靈去幫自己採買，然後自己開始準備染髮以及把瞳孔變色的問題，好在現在麻瓜世界當中的化妝品很方便，讓跩哥不需要太過傷腦筋。

「布萊克教授，您要的東西準備好了。」家庭小精靈幫跩哥把所有的東西給準備好。

「謝謝。」跩哥知道家庭小精靈就算看見自己的外表改變，也不會去和其他人說嘴，這點他一點也不用擔心。


	2. Chapter 2

對於自己要成為霍格華茲的教授，跩哥不知道要說什麼才好，而且他不確定是否自己可以遇到正在上課的哈利，如果可以遇到的話，或許自己釋出善意，然後引導哈利去愛上這時候的自己。

同時他也不清楚自己什麼時候可以回去未來，如果在這裡扭轉過去的話，說不定回到未來會看見哈利醒過來也不一定，不過這只是他內心當中的一個小小盼望，畢竟很多事情還是那樣不確定。

跩哥決定先好好睡覺，等明天早上醒來就知曉，況且自己的外貌已經被改變，不會有多少人認出他來，對此他非常的有信心，即使是賽佛勒斯也認不出他來，因此不太擔心會有什麼尷尬的事情發生。

「這位是我們新來的黑魔法防禦術的新教授，天鵝星‧布萊克。」第二天早上鄧不利多和學生們介紹跩哥。

跩哥看見這時代的跩哥和哈利不知道要說什麼才好，他知道自己可以來好好的開導哈利順便讓他愛上這時代的自己，當然他知道自己絕對不能告訴鄧不利多，因為這是改變歷史的事情。

上課的時候史萊哲林和葛來分多是一起上課的，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有多說什麼，只要學生們不要搗蛋他也不會做出什麼事情來，只會看看這些學生們的能力在哪裡。

和哈利相處那麼久，跩哥很清楚哈利的程度在哪裡，自己的能力在哪裡他也很清楚，現在就是走一步算一步，看看怎麼改變哈利對自己的觀感，當然這先要自己釋出善意才可以。

「好了，我們開始上課！這個學期沒有教科書，隨意上到什麼就是什麼，請記得在上課的時候要做筆記。」跩哥看著兩所學院的學生。

鬧哄哄的孩子們聽見跩哥說的話馬上安靜下來，馬份和哈利看著眼前的教授沒有多說什麼，因為他們和布萊克家族的人有關，馬份只是覺得為什麼眼前的教授會和自家外祖父的名字一樣，雖然布萊克家族的人同名同姓的人很多就是。

哈利現在根本不知道自己的教父和祖母是布萊克家族的人，只是一個單純的闖入魔法世界的孩子，畢竟現在的他才只有二年級，十二歲的孩子接受到的資訊沒有那麼多，因此跩哥一點也不擔心。

由於是很臨時的接任這個職位，因此這個學科這個學期或是說這個年度沒有教科書，跩哥要學生們自己把上課的內容記錄下來，而且基本上會比較傾向實戰經驗會比較多。

「這次教授的課程真的很好。」榮恩偷偷的和哈利說。

「嗯。」哈利內心當中挺喜歡這位教授。

「你們兩個，快點記筆記，考試到了我可不幫你們。」妙麗惡狠狠的告訴哈利和榮恩。

聽見妙麗說的話哈利和榮恩馬上開始記錄自己的筆記，不然的話妙麗真的會在考試的時候不幫忙自己，看見這樣的情形跩哥只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們相處的情形果然還是和以前一樣。

馬份看見哈利似乎很喜歡眼前的教授不知道要說什麼，其實自己很喜歡他，打從當初第一眼見到他的時候就很喜歡他，只是自己總是很幼稚的會去挑釁他，然後讓哈利真的很傷腦筋。

要是真的很確定哈利對自己有好感，自己可以釋出善意來幫忙馬份追求他，這點跩哥會好好的計畫，現在只能好好的上課，其他的時候自己要怎樣做，可要好好想想。

「下課！下次上課交出捕捉火蜥蜴的報告。」跩哥收拾一下自己的東西後告訴這些學生。

「哈利、榮恩，走吧！」妙麗已經把東西收拾好。

「等下是什麼課？」榮恩想不太起來自己的課表。

「藥草學。」哈利對於好友的腦袋不知道要說什麼。

跩哥聽見他們的對話只是笑笑的，馬份也沒有刻意去問自己，只是和克拉、高爾一起離開，他相信馬份雖然會去懷疑自己的名字和身分，可是他會知道布萊克家族的人同名同姓的人很多。

『要怎樣好好的和哈利打好交情呢？也要讓他愛上現在的自己。』跩哥在內心當中開始想了很多。

跩哥成為教授後對所有的學生都很用心，上課的內容多樣化，因此很受到學生們的歡迎，偶爾大家有什麼問題都會去請教他，哈利也有時候會去請教他問題，看見這樣的情形跩哥當然很高興。

小時候的自己看見哈利來找自己請教的時候，偶爾也會跟著一起過來，看見這樣的情形跩哥就知道小時候的自己真的很喜歡哈利，要引導他們兩人互相喜歡可是有點難度啊！誰叫小時候的自己讓人很傷腦筋。

「波特，這麼晚了怎麼還在外頭遊蕩？」跩哥看見深夜的時候哈利站在校園某個角落的樣子很傷腦筋。

「教授，我睡不著。」哈利看見是跩哥內心當中鬆了一口氣。

「來我房間吧！我泡點花茶給你紓緩一下。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話不知道要說什麼才好。

「謝謝教授。」哈利對此有些不好意思。

跩哥泡了一杯茶給哈利喝，卸下心防的哈利把自己的煩惱告訴他，跩哥知道哈利會說爬說語，自然會聽見蛇妖說的話，看樣子自己要訓練他馴服那隻蛇妖，不然的話哈利會遇到危險。

至於金妮那邊自己應該有辦法處理，他會把哈利遇到的危險一切都排除掉，當初會失去哈利也是因為佛地魔麾下的黑巫師的關係，是否可以扭轉賽佛勒斯的命運他並不知道，跩哥只知道自己能夠盡量做的就盡量做。

好不容易有睡意的哈利正想要走出去，卻被跩哥留下來，躺在跩哥親自準備好的小床睡覺哈利感到很安心，看見這樣的情形跩哥只是看著哈利，他開始想念自己那個時代的哈利。

有時候跩哥會想當初要是和哈利表白的話，是否就不會出現這樣的情況，這點跩哥也沒有任何的把握，畢竟這是妄想過來的結果，現在的自己只能先摸摸小哈利的頭，幫他蓋好棉被什麼話都不說。

『該睡了，如果可以的話，真心的希望可以扭轉這一切。』跩哥摸摸哈利的頭後沒有多說什麼。

夜晚捨去變裝的樣子後跩哥也上床入睡，打算趁哈利起床前把自己的裝扮弄好就好，即使回到過去他也無法睡的很好，畢竟整個心還是掛在那個從沒有轉變過的未來。

「起床了？一起用餐吧！用餐過後回去宿舍換衣服上課。」跩哥笑笑的看著正再揉眼睛的哈利。

「好的，教授。」哈利乖乖的進入浴室當中做簡單的梳洗，然後一起和跩哥一起用餐。

跩哥開始在想要不要把小時候的自己也一起抓過來，是否可以搓合他們兩人的情感，跩哥真的不清楚，因為要幫哈利的話一定要小時候的自己幫忙，絕對不能失去小時候的自己的幫忙。

用餐過後跩哥送哈利回去葛來分多的宿舍，這中間他會好好想想怎麼搓合這兩個死對敵，利用勞動服務或是課後輔導說不定可以，這點可要好好的和他們倆人說說才可以。

『利用哈利魔藥學不好這點來做課後輔導？這個方法也不錯！』跩哥多少已經有個底。

利用課後的小時間跩哥傳了小紙條給哈利和馬份，拿到跩哥的紙條他們兩人決定當天去找跩哥做課後輔導，妙麗對此感到很欣慰，知道哈利開始用功起來，雖然榮恩有點小意見，可是哈利還是很願意去找跩哥做課後輔導。

「我很高興你們兩人願意答應這件事。」跩哥笑笑的看著來報到的馬份和哈利。

「臭波特，你不是有那個討人厭的麻瓜女孩可以幫忙嗎？」馬份看見這樣的情形不禁想要諷刺哈利。

「我就不能來找布萊克教授嗎？這點你有意見？」聽見馬份這樣說哈利不知道要說什麼。

「馬份，是我要求波特過來做課後輔導，如果你這麼不願意的話，你請回。」跩哥很了解自己的個性。

「對不起，我不該這樣說，我會乖乖的留下來，不會找波特的麻煩。」馬份聽見跩哥說的話馬上安靜下來。

跩哥有一種很想殺了小時候的自己，真的對於這時候的自己為什麼要那麼蠢，非要這樣把人往外推，這也是為什麼哈利會對於馬份沒有好感，小學生的追求手法的確會讓人傷腦筋。

馬份和哈利乖乖的把自己今天的作業拿出來，開始慢慢的寫了起來，遇到不懂的地方跩哥會教導他們，哈利對於魔藥學方面實在是很頭痛，有了跩哥的幫忙鬆了一口氣。

不過黑魔法防禦這門學科他們兩人的成績都很好，根本不需要太過擔心，自己根本不需要指導他們兩人，看見哈利不懂魔藥學的部分，馬份會找資料給他，看見他們的互動有好一點的樣子，跩哥露出微笑。

「這裡是這樣，資料在這裡。」馬份把書本拿給哈利看。

「謝謝。」哈利有些不好意思的道謝。

因為馬份的關係哈利乖乖的把不足的地方補齊，當天晚上的課後補導跩哥根本不需要出手，他們兩人就可以自己解決，一邊批改功課的跩哥一邊注意他們兩人的互動。

有了這樣友好的互動哈利對馬份的好感有增加，而馬份也不會處處的針對哈利，對此跩哥知道有望可以搓合他們兩人，如果沒辦法的話肯定需要傷腦筋，不過這樣的情形有一定的用處。

每天晚上的課後輔導讓馬份和哈利的感情增加許多好感和好處，有時候可以看見他們兩人會在校園當中一起走，榮恩雖然對於哈利和馬份的感情變好不知道要說什麼，但是也沒多說什麼，妙麗卻覺得這樣很不錯。

「今天沒有太多的問題的話，你們兩個就快點回去宿舍。」跩哥看了一下時間後告訴他們兩人。

「布萊克教授，謝謝。」哈利有些不好意思的道謝。

「教授，謝謝。」跩哥也乖乖的道謝。

「不客氣，別太晚回去。」跩哥送走那麼兩人離開自己的房間。


	3. Chapter 3

跩哥看見哈利對小時候的自己慢慢有好感很放心，這下子自己的計畫就不會泡湯，說不定他們兩人開始交往之後，有很多事情會有所改變，在這裡自己只能盡力幫助哈利逃過那些討人厭的事情。

包含佛地魔想要對哈利不利的事情，至於在這裡可以待多久跩哥不清楚，現在湯姆‧瑞斗的日記本也被自己拿到手，看看是要怎樣處理掉，至於那隻麻煩的蛇妖，跩哥會好好訓練哈利來收服牠。

不管怎樣跩哥都會盡心盡力的幫哈利躲過那些災難，既然回到過去他就想要扭轉這些事情，多多少少包含著他那些從未說出口的話，有時候他會想自己要是當初開口說的話，或許事情就不會變的這樣糟糕。

「布萊克教授。」難得哈利一個人過來找跩哥。

「怎麼了嗎？波特。」跩哥看見哈利只是很有耐心的問他。

「我今天可以過去找您嗎？我想和您請教魔藥學的功課。」哈利有些不好意思的看著跩哥。

「我很歡迎。」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「謝謝您，布萊克教授。」哈利很高興可以去找跩哥。

十二歲的孩子表達的方式都是那樣的簡單，跩哥不知道這時候的自己是否可以把人拐到手，他很想要知道馬份到底會有什麼動作，就算雙方的關係已經好了很多，可是還是感覺得出來哈利是比較喜歡自己而不是願意和馬份在一起。

或許眼前的傢伙只是把自己當成類似父親般的存在也有可能，這些跩哥都不是很清楚，至少他現在看見馬份有在追求哈利的情形出現，但是追求手段可能有待加強，又或者哈利是真心的喜歡馬份也不一定。

在還沒有出現結果之前跩哥不會妄下定論，畢竟過去的事情讓他的打擊真的很大，他真的很想念那個躺在床上的傢伙，現在的他到底是生是死自己並不清楚，也許回到這裡不過是自己想要逃避的一種心情。

想要逃避那些事情，想要逃走沒有可以和自己說話的傢伙，失去哈利讓自己痛苦不已，真的不知道要說什麼，每次看見他躺在床上昏迷不醒的樣子，有好多、好多話想要說卻說不出口。

「波特，今天有什麼要請教的？」跩哥很有耐心的問著哈利。

「這個……」哈利把作業拿給跩哥。

「我們慢慢來吧！」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「教授，我今天可以在這裡過夜嗎？最近睡不好，一直聽到聲音。」哈利一臉委屈的樣子讓跩哥不知道要說什麼。

「好，我泡杯花茶給你喝吧！我想，我們要好好商量你聽到的那個聲音。」跩哥摸摸哈利的頭。

「謝謝教授。」哈利很高興有人知道他的辛苦之處。

跩哥慢慢教導哈利怎麼去寫魔藥學作業，他慶幸自己當初有乖乖的上課，不然的話現在無法教導哈利，不過自己承襲的是賽佛勒斯的一切，自然會有方法可以教導哈利。

同時自己也要和哈利好好談心，然後教導他怎麼去收服那隻很麻煩的蛇妖，同時也要和哈利洗腦一下，要他好好的和馬份相處，如果有什麼事情可以和自己聊聊，隨時都可以和他聊天。

哈利很高興可以和跩哥聊天，自己也完作業之後可以和他聊聊，把自己的心事全部吐露出去，同時他也和跩哥慢慢學習怎麼去收服那隻蛇妖，哪天要是遇到的畫肯定可以收服。

「很晚了，該休息了。」跩哥泡了一杯花茶給哈利。

「我真的可以做到嗎？」哈利看著跩哥的樣子是那樣的讓人想要疼愛。

「別想太多，相信自己最重要。」跩哥摸摸哈利的頭。

「嗯。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

喝完花茶後哈利乖乖的躺在小床上睡覺，自己很乖的把作業給做完，明天說不定可以給榮恩抄，至於自己聽到的聲音是蛇的語言，爬說嘴，當然自己也要想辦法把那隻蛇妖收服成自己的寵物。

如果可以得到這個寵物自己可以保護自己，哈利不想要經歷太多的麻煩，他不想當魔法世界的救世主，只想要好好的生活，想要遠離那些麻煩，經過一年級和二年級的前半部那些麻煩之後，哈利真心的討厭。

跩哥知道哈利多麼討厭那些麻煩，自己曾經聽過他抱怨，所以自己不管怎樣都要好好的保護他，不要讓他遇到那些討人厭的麻煩，盡量讓他遠離那些麻煩，而且要搓合馬份和哈利在一起。

「哈利，你去找布萊克教授的成果真好！」妙麗看見哈利的作業說出這句話。

「因為教授很用心教導我。」哈利對此很謙虛。

「兄弟，借我抄吧！」榮恩看見這樣的情形馬上懇求自己的好友。

「你先給我自己寫後再來找哈利幫忙！」妙麗馬上打斷榮恩的請求。

「妙麗，別這樣啦！魔藥學的作業真的很難耶！」榮恩多少還是很討厭魔藥學。

周末大家會在交誼廳裡面寫作業，榮恩對魔藥學的作業真的很沒辦法，妙麗一點也不想要把自己寫好的作業拿給他抄，看見妙麗這樣不幫忙自己，榮恩只能和哈利求救。

對於自家好友和自己求救這件事哈利還是會給予他方便，絕對不會不出手幫忙，儘管妙麗已經說過很多次，哈利還是願意這樣做，畢竟榮恩是自己的好友，他對魔藥學也是很傷腦筋，好在現在有人可以教導他。

妙麗看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，然後去忙自己的事情，把其他的作業給寫完，哈利把魔藥學的作業給榮恩抄，自己則是寫其他的課程的作業，那些作業自己可以解決，不需要去請教跩哥。

「布萊克教授教的真仔細。」榮恩把作業寫完後說出這句話。

「所以你一邊抄也要一邊吸收，笨蛋！」妙麗對榮恩有種恨鐵不成鋼的感覺。

「知道了啦！」榮恩乖乖的聽話。

「給教授教導我真的學到很多。」哈利笑笑的告訴榮恩。

雖然他們只有三個人，可是他們還是很開心可以一起討論功課，偶爾他們也會到圖書館去看書、找資料，現在偶爾哈利也會找馬份，跟著他們一起去圖書館找資料、寫作業。

看見哈利頻繁的找自己馬份真的很開心，雖然要和其他兩人一起討論功課讓人有點傷腦筋以外，馬份還是很願意和哈利走在一起，可以和哈利一起看書也很不錯，他們的關係拉近很多。

有拉近關係馬份當然會很開心，哈利覺得馬份多少也算是很好相處的小少爺，只是有時候他說的話會讓人頭痛以外，基本上算是個很好相處的小少爺，畢竟是出身名門貴族的少爺，多少會讓人很頭痛。

「最近和馬份很好？」跩哥看見哈利的笑容微笑的問。

「嗯，馬份不難相處，雖然有時候說話的部分有點讓人頭痛。」哈利一邊寫作業一邊告訴跩哥。

「這樣很好，馬份是真的很喜歡你。」跩哥真心的覺得他們兩人感情很好很不錯。

「教授，那隻蛇妖會聽我的話嗎？現在我雖然聽的到牠的聲音，可是從沒見過牠。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「總會見到的，現在先不要去想那麼多。」跩哥捏捏哈利的臉蛋。

「嗯。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

每天晚上哈利都會來找跩哥學習，不僅僅只是學習自己課業的部分，也學習努力試著怎麼說好爬說嘴，跩哥可是有拿一隻蛇給哈利練習，讓他可以很順利的練習，所有的計畫跩哥知道根本瞞不過鄧不利多。

既然鄧不利多沒有說話他當然繼續這樣做下去，就某些方面來說跩哥可是很清楚鄧不利多的真面目，可以和前任的黑魔王葛林戴華德有得比，現在的黑魔王佛地魔根本比不上他們兩人。

只是現在跩哥的計畫不需要他們兩人的幫忙，能夠自己做的事情他就盡量自己做，絕對不會讓這兩位長者插手，因為他想要改變自己的未來，想要讓哈利甦醒然後成為戀人。

「那個孩子想要改變未來，你不擔心嗎？阿不思。」葛林戴華德喝了一口紅茶後皺眉。

「呵呵！就讓那個孩子這樣做，至少可以幫忙哈利避開那些危險。」鄧不利多其實是想要利用跩哥。

「你啊！心思縝密到讓人不知道要說什麼才好。」葛林戴華德真的很了解鄧不利多。

「只要湯姆那孩子沒有死透，哈利是一定會遇到危險。」鄧不利多很清楚佛地魔是不會放過哈利。

「小哈利真的是多災多難。」不知道為什麼葛林戴華德很喜歡哈利這個孩子。

「有那孩子幫忙不需要擔心。」鄧不利多多少很感謝跩哥幫忙哈利。

跩哥當然知道鄧不利多其實也是在利用自己保全哈利的平安，又或者說是利用自己和哈利來剷除佛地魔，不過這些都不是他要去想的事情，現在只要陪在哈利的身邊就好。

如果自己收集的情報沒有錯誤的話，跩哥知道葛林戴華德很喜歡哈利，如果鄧不利多太超過的話，那位黑魔王一定會阻止他，雖然跩哥知道鄧不利多不會傷害哈利，可是他還是願意用自己的方式來保護他。

自己已經經歷過那樣的未來，他不想要讓哈利再次經歷，或許改變之後他們之間的關係會有所改變，也許又會有什麼讓自己意想不到的事情發生，這些跩哥都不清楚，他只清楚現在要好好的保護自己所愛的人。

『就這樣做吧！即使改變未來也無所謂，我只想要保護好我自己最愛的人。』跩哥看見哈利開心的和朋友們玩在一起的樣子微笑。

『那孩子果然有這樣的覺悟。』葛林戴華德透過某種魔法看見跩哥堅定的眼神而微笑。

「阿不思，說不定那孩子會出乎我們的意料之外。」葛林戴華德很欣賞跩哥堅定的眼神。


	4. Chapter 4

「呵呵！那樣的話我也不能說什麼。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話微笑。

聽見鄧不利多這樣說葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，只有經歷過太過痛苦的事情的人才會做出這樣的決定，對他們來說那個孩子是從未來過來的人，那個落寞的眼神讓他們感到很震驚，那個眼神可以說是哀莫大於心死。

跩哥回到自己的房間看書，他什麼事情都不想要去想，時機到了他會讓哈利打開密室，讓那隻蛇妖出現在他們的面前，到時候哈利一定可以去收服那隻蛇妖，一定會讓那隻蛇妖來好好的保護自己。

現階段就讓哈利快樂的和其他人玩在一起，這樣才像十二歲的小孩，更不用說馬份需要一點時間來追求自己的喜歡的人，而跩哥自己就單純的只是擔任哈利監護人的角色。

「哈利，我很想問，對於你來說，布萊克教授算是什麼人？」妙麗看見最近哈利和跩哥走的很近的樣子問。

「大概類似父親般的角色，因為他真的很關心我。」哈利很渴望親情的感覺，畢竟在阿姨家他沒有這樣的感覺。

「這樣的話我就不擔心了。」妙麗知道馬份真的很喜歡哈利，她怕哈利喜歡的人不是他。

「為什麼要擔心？」哈利聽見妙麗說的話感到不解，他對於感情這種事情還是懵懵懂懂的。

「沒事，最近看見馬份對你很好，所以問問而已。」妙麗拍拍哈利的肩膀。

「嗯。」聽見妙麗說的話哈利也沒多說什麼。

魁地奇練習完畢後哈利會去和自己的朋友們一起玩耍，然後他們也會乖乖的念書，不然的話課程會跟不上，作業當然也要乖乖的寫完才可以，偶爾馬份也會跟他們一起念書。

其實對於自己和跩哥的關係哈利沒有想那麼多，只是覺得這位教授真的很關心自己，和自己喜歡馬份的感覺並不一樣，有一種像是大人般的關心，那種父執輩的關心。

在魔藥學的教授賽佛勒斯的身上哈利當然也感受到，只是他對於自己的父親非長的討厭，會這樣照顧自己是因為自己母親的關係，儘管對自己不是很好，可是還是可以感受到他的關心。

「布萊克教授開導我很多，有時候會告訴我其實石內卜教授並不是處處針對我。」這些事情哈利只會在私底下和妙麗說。

「石內卜教授聽說是你母親的朋友，我想他不是故意的，肯定是你父親曾經得罪過他。」妙麗想起來自己不知道從哪裡聽到的事實。

「石內卜教授有告訴我過說，我父親真的很討厭。」哈利真的不知道自家父親到底有多惡劣。

「男孩子總是會想辦法欺負某個人，這種事情常常會發生。」妙麗總是無法理解男孩子的想法。

哈利聽到妙麗的評價還真的不知道要說什麼才好，他能夠認識父母親的友人真的很少，基本上是從鄧不利多或是葛林戴華德身上得知，偶爾才會從賽佛勒斯口中得知那些事情。

在一年級的時候鄧不利多帶著他認識鳳凰會的人，哈利認識到自己父母親的朋友有幾個，也知道自己有個教父是布萊克家族的人，或許也是因為這個原因自己才會想要那樣親近跩哥。

從大家口中拼湊出自己父母親的事蹟，海格送了一本相簿給自己，那是以前他們一家三口的相本，這些僅僅只能憑著自己想像罷了，有時候哈利還是希望父母親還活著，可以和他們一起相處。

「布萊克教授，我可以問你一些事情嗎？」哈利寫完功課後突然問出這句話。

「你想要問什麼？」跩哥聽見哈利說的話感到很訝異。

「你知道我的教父天狼星嗎？他也是布萊克家族的人。」哈利其實真的很想要知道父母親那一輩的事情。

「我是旁系的人，所以不太知曉主家的人，可是我有聽過他，是布萊克家的異議份子。」跩哥其實對於這位舅舅也認識不深。

「我不知道有誰可以問，雖然在鳳凰會裡面認識到爸爸的朋友路平，可是有些事情我還是好想知道。」哈利很落寞的說著。

「我記得馬份的母親是布萊克家族的人，你可以問問他說，是否可以請他的母親告訴你天狼星的事情。」跩哥決定請自家母親出馬幫忙。

「馬份太太會願意告訴我嗎？」哈利覺得馬份夫妻對自己應該不會有好感。

「別想太多，說不定會告訴你。」跩哥摸摸哈利的頭安慰他。

跩哥只能給予哈利這樣的建議，要是哈利願意自己開口去問馬份是否可以幫忙的話，跩哥會很高興，過去的事情自己不一定知曉那麼多，既然哈利想要知道，自己只能盡量滿足他。

他知道自己所能告訴哈利的事情是自己當年和那個已經昏迷不醒的哈利在一起的日子，那些學生時代開心玩鬧的日子，其他的事情自己根本無法告訴他，或許當哈利開口的時候，可以和馬份改善關係。

不僅僅是和小時候的自己改善關係，同時也可以讓自己的父母親改善自己的態度和哈利的關係，這樣的話說不定馬份家族的人會倒戈，不會繼續支持佛地魔，至於另外一名布萊克家族的人就不用理她。

貝拉不是在跩哥考慮的範圍內，因為那位阿姨瘋狂的想法已經讓自家母親感到很無奈也很傷心，說不定這樣水仙和美黛的關係可以改善，恢復她們以前的關係，重拾以往姐妹的情誼。

「我能改變多少呢？」跩哥自言自語的問著自己。

「布萊克教授，您有說什麼話嗎？」哈利像是有聽見跩哥說的話又好像沒聽見。

「你聽錯了，好了，別想太多，不管怎樣我會幫你的。」跩哥不管怎樣一定會好好的幫哈利。

「布萊克教授，謝謝。」哈利真的很感激跩哥，覺得有他在自己的身邊很多事情都可以順利解決。

「這是我該做的。」跩哥早已經認為自己是哈利的監護人。

跩哥知道自己為什麼想要這麼迫切的改變現狀，因為他知道只有改變哈利才會回到自己的身邊，他相信有小時候的自己請求，父母親一定會答應，只是是否會告訴哈利所有的事情就不得而知。

渴望親情的哈利真的很迫切想要知道父母親的一切，這些跩哥都看在眼裡，現在的哈利不過只是個十二歲的小男孩，少了父母親的陪伴，孤孤單單的讓人看了都很心疼。

現在的他只能盡量改變這一切，掩去自己當初的罪惡感，這種罪惡感讓跩哥揮之不去，不知道要怎麼辦才好，所以現在只能用自己的方式來保護哈利，他也願意去和馬份溝通，讓他去和自己的父母親說說，看看能不能幫忙哈利。

「馬份，我可能請你幫我的忙嗎？」跩哥攔下馬份後問出這句話。

「教授，有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」馬份看見跩哥這樣攔截自己感到很疑惑。

「這個周末我可以邀請你母親喝下午茶嗎？」跩哥很認真的看著馬份。

「應該可以……」馬份對於這點不是很確定。

「那麼，請幫我寫這個邀約，地點在……」跩哥可以帶哈利一起去，相信鄧不利多會同意。

「好的，我幫您寫信過去問問看，媽媽應該會答應。」馬份覺得水仙應該不會排斥去喝下午茶。

跩哥很感謝馬份答應自己去寫這個邀約，離開的時候馬份想起來這幾天哈利有問自己，是否可以安排和他的母親見個面，因為馬份知道自家母親不會答應所以就拒絕哈利。

看見哈利悶悶不樂的樣子跩哥只好親自出馬，他相信自己出馬的話馬份會答應自己，也不需要去想水仙會不會答應，他相信只要有個教授想要約的話，一般父母都會答應。

周末要帶哈利出門去赴約這件事跩哥有告訴鄧不利多，對方知道這件事沒有多說什麼，只是點頭答應讓跩哥帶哈利去赴約，有很多事情鄧不利多決定放手讓跩哥一個人去處理那些事情。

「如果馬份的母親答應的話，周末我帶你去喝下午茶。」夜晚輔導時間跩哥告訴哈利。

「嗯。」哈利開心的露出笑容。

「這件事是我們的秘密，不可以告訴其他人，連你的朋友也不行。」跩哥希望這件事越少人知道越好。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

見過面之後哈利在和其他人分享跩哥覺得無所謂，他可是很清楚衛斯理家的那個孩子知道的話肯定會不太高興，畢竟榮恩對於他們家的人不是那樣的喜歡，即使是貴族之間還是會有這樣的階級對立。

而且有些事情跩哥覺得越少人知道越好，畢竟自己想要做的計畫除了瞞不過鄧不利多和葛林戴華德以外，大概就只有賽佛勒斯知道，麥教授是否知道這件事跩哥不清楚，就算她知道也無所謂。

除了鳳凰會上層的人知曉跩哥覺得無所謂，要是太多人知道搞不好會洩漏一些秘密，為了避免這些事情跩哥是希望越少人知道越好，連哈利本人也知道不多，跩哥只想要默默的保護哈利。

「我果然還是很討厭我自己的身分，一天到晚被人家追逐，好不舒服。」哈利趴在桌子上看著跩哥在泡茶。

「你的父母親是很勇敢的人，世人的移情作用覺得你是救世主，這也是沒辦法的事情。」跩哥拿了一杯紅茶給哈利。

「所以我一點也不喜歡，失去自己的父母我一點也不高興。」哈利很羨慕自己身邊的朋友有很好的家庭。

「我認識的人有些人很不喜歡自己的家庭，有的時候失去並不一定是悲慘的事情。」跩哥覺得身為貴族也不一定是很好。

「可是我的人生一點也不幸運。」哈利丟了幾顆糖道杯子裡，然後開始攪動湯匙。

「我失去最愛的人，後半生的人生也不幸運。」跩哥想起以前的事情。


	5. Chapter 5

跩哥把自己的故事改編了一下，然後緩緩的告訴哈利自己的故事，當然重點什麼的都沒有告訴他，看見哈利聽的津津有味的樣子微笑，這樣才有十二歲小孩的樣子。

哈利真的很喜歡和跩哥在一起，每個晚上都會來找他，偶爾也會說說一些自己的心事，除了請教功課以外就是說說自己的心事，把很多事情傾訴給跩哥聽，到要睡前才會乖乖的回去宿舍睡覺。

妙麗和榮恩看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，打從布萊克教授來霍格華茲教書，哈利幾乎可以說是每天晚上去找他，差點沒讓妙麗誤會哈利對布萊克教授是戀人的喜歡，好在她問過哈利才知道不是那樣的喜歡。

「最近哈利挺常去找布萊克教授。」榮恩一邊寫作業一邊說出這句話。

「大概是覺得布萊克教授很像父親，所以才會天天過去找他。」妙麗知道哈利有一種對父親的依戀。

「我對我老爸都不會這樣。」榮恩覺得自己就不會和自家父親這樣。

「哈利的身世比較特別，從小就沒有父母親，難免會有這樣的情況產生。」妙麗曾經在心理學的書本上看見過這種案例。

「這樣要說好還是不好。」榮恩真不知道要說什麼。

「哈利開心就好，我們就別干涉那麼多。」妙麗覺得哈利開心就好。

榮恩雖然不能理解哈利的想法，妙麗說不要去干涉自己也就別去干涉，從小到大有父母照顧的他們自然不能理解哈利的狀況，有一個人願意對他釋出善意加上又是長輩的話，哈利多少會依賴他。

加上跩哥對哈利是那樣的照顧，或多或少也增加哈利對他的依賴感，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，只知道或許這樣哈利就會知道什麼是愛，畢竟愛有分很多種。

鄧不利多一直覺得佛地魔就是不了解愛才會被打敗，可是卻忘記哈利不是生長在一個充滿愛的家庭裡，好在霍格華茲帶給他許多歡樂，身邊的人也關心著他，讓他可以安心的成長。

「教授，到底愛是什麼呢？」哈利對於感情的事情總是感到很困惑。

「怎麼？馬份跟你表白了？」聽見哈利說的話跩哥有些訝異。

「不算是，他只是說自己很喜歡我，可是我不懂愛，不懂感情是什麼。」哈利很難想像愛情是怎麼一回事。

「那麼，你討厭他嗎？」跩哥決定慢慢引導哈利。

「不討厭，要說喜歡嘛！好像又沒有妙麗和榮恩那樣喜歡，所以不知道該把他界定在哪裡。」哈利對此感到很困惑。

「那麼，我這樣問，有什麼高興的事情會想要和他分享嗎？」跩哥拿了一杯紅茶給哈利。

「如果是共同興趣的話，應該會想要吧！但是我不管什麼好事、壞事都會想要和教授您分享。」哈利想了想之後告訴跩哥。

「呵呵！下次試試看分享給他知道看看。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利決定以後有什麼事情都跟馬份分享看看，當然也會和妙麗、榮恩以及他最喜歡的教授一起分享，或許多多相處之後他和馬份的感情會變的更好，到時候自己就真的可以了解愛情是什麼。

如果哈利真的討厭馬份的話，肯定會不理會他，聽見哈利沒有反駁的時候，跩哥就知道他的內心當中已經有喜歡自己的情感在，只是現在的他理解不是那樣多，兩人開始分享很多事情之後也許可以改善。

要是真的哈利真的很喜歡自己的話，一定就不會討厭馬份，要是真的很討厭、不喜歡他的話，早就不會聽從自己的建議和他乖乖的打好關係，哈利的個性跩哥很清楚。

「教授如果是我的父親就好，我真的很喜歡教授。」哈利看著跩哥不知道要說什麼。

「我會暫時當你的監護人，怎麼樣我都不可能成為你的父親。」跩哥摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「我很喜歡和教授相處，可惜您不能收養我。」哈利說出來的話讓跩哥真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「我要是收養你的話，你的教父肯定會跟我抗議。」跩哥可不想要被天狼星這位舅舅抗議。

「這樣真可惜。」哈利失望的樣子讓人心疼，他誠心的希望可以和跩哥在一起。

「你的教父天狼星是很好的人，你會很喜歡他的。」跩哥把哈利送回宿舍去。

跩哥絕對不能讓哈利對自己產生愛情的感覺，那是要對小時候的自己才能產生的感情，要是對自己產生這樣的感情，自己離開的話說不定會讓他崩潰，又或許記憶會有所改變。

不管怎樣跩哥都不希望哈利因為自己而受到任何的傷害，他可捨不得讓他受到任何的傷害，這樣的話自己會很自責不已，因此跩哥希望哈利對自己只抱持著父執輩的感情就好。

不管怎麼說跩哥真心的希望哈利可以和小時候的自己在一起，這樣的話就不會遇到那些傷心難過的事情，而現在自己除了要帶他去和水仙喝下午茶以外，就是差不多要讓哈利去馴服蛇妖。

「晚安，教授。」哈利開心的進入宿舍裡面。

「晚安，波特。」跩哥看見哈利進入宿舍之後回去自己的房間。

跩哥找了一個地方坐下來冷靜的思考，看看要怎樣讓哈利馴服蛇妖，自己真的不知道他會待到什麼時候，一年、兩年又或許只到他們兩人相愛的時候，在這些時候自己唯一能做的時候就是排除萬難，不讓哈利遇到危險。

其實跩哥也不知道自己能夠做什麼，只能憑著自己的記憶去安排那些事情，每次看著賽佛勒斯讓他很想要全盤托出，但是很多時候只能忍住，就算想要說也不能說，他不知道賽佛勒斯是否會接受。

要回去房間的賽佛勒斯看見跩哥坐在外面的樣子不知道要說什麼，如果是以往的自己是不會去管那麼多，可是不知道為什麼偏偏會想要去關心他，這樣驅使他去和跩哥搭話。

「這麼時間布萊克教授不睡覺反而是在逛校園是怎麼回事？」賽佛勒斯看見跩哥待在外面的樣子很疑惑。

「石內卜教授，打擾到您了嗎？」跩哥聽見賽佛勒斯說的話馬上回答。

「並沒有打擾到我，只是覺得奇怪這麼晚了你會在這裡遊蕩。」賽佛勒斯認真的的看著跩哥。

「有點事情需要想想，所以才在這裡醒腦。」跩哥聽見賽佛勒斯說的話苦笑。

不知道為什麼賽佛勒斯會想要和跩哥搭話，然後開始討論起一些事情，賽佛勒斯知道眼前的人是自己可以相信的人，或許有些計畫告訴他也不會怎樣，內心當中就是有這樣的感覺。

能夠和自己的教父聊天，跩哥真的很高興，在未來的時空裡面賽佛勒斯已經逝去，即使自己想要和他說話也已經沒有機會，難得有這樣的機會跩哥當然不會放過，一定會好好的和他聊天。

同樣是史萊哲林的學生，所以有些話並不一定要全部說完，即使沒有全部說完他們都懂對方想要說什麼，畢竟跩哥對賽佛勒斯多少有些了解，而自己的個性賽佛勒斯或許多少會知道一些。

「想要改變未來的話，你就要自己好好計畫。」離開之前賽佛勒斯說出這句話。

「教父……」跩哥沒想到賽佛勒斯已經知道自己是誰。

這樣拐彎抹角的關心與溫柔就是賽佛勒斯的個性，以前自己小時候怎麼都沒有感覺的到，現在感覺到真的很開心，跩哥從未想過賽佛勒斯會看清自己的真面目，或許是因為他太過了解自己的個性。

被看穿跩哥沒有多說什麼，他相信賽佛勒斯就是看破自己也不會告訴大家，太過了解現時的他是絕對不會說的，跩哥慢慢的走回去自己的房間，解除偽裝之後躺在床上。

趴在床上的跩哥不知道要說什麼，剛剛和賽佛勒斯談了一下後有很多想法，也絕對要把這些想法實現，絕對不會讓其他人傷害哈利，就是因為當初沒有保護好自己最愛的人，他可是不會重蹈覆轍。

『和教父談論很多，要慢慢的把那些想法實在才可以，這樣的話才可以保護好哈利。』閉上眼睛前跩哥是這樣的想著。

哈利躺在床上思考很多事情，思考自己和馬份之間的感情，同時思考自己和跩哥也就是布萊克教授的關係，他有點分不出來自己和馬份到底是什麼情感，而和教授的感情又是什麼。

這些事情哈利打算慢慢想，有很多事情他真的不太能理解，可是他知道跩哥也就是他所尊敬的布萊克教授對自己真的很好，這樣的好讓他很想要依賴他，或許就是這個原因自己才會那樣喜歡他。

和馬份的感情到底該說什麼他自己也不知道要說什麼，只能說不打不相識，有很多事情他們有許多的共通點，一定有很多事情可以好好分享，或許有些事情真的可以和他分享。

『不知道有什麼事情可以和馬份分享，魁地奇嗎？或是黑魔法防禦術？』哈利要睡的時候想著這件事情。

哈利最近睡的很好，即使聽到那些討人厭的聲音他已經不想要去想那麼多，跩哥已經告訴他，時間一到自己就會面對那隻蛇妖，現在那隻蛇妖現在只是在學校當中出沒，沒有傷害一個人。

要是傷害學生的話，教授們肯定會知道，到時候已經會人心惶惶的，所以沒聽見教授們的竊竊私語，哈利知道那隻蛇妖沒有出現在學生們的面前，這樣的情況讓哈利感到安心。

說什麼哈利都不希望那位蛇妖出現在大家的面前，更不希望那隻蛇妖來傷害大家，不管怎樣哈利都不希望有人受到傷害，儘管大家都一直在保護他，但是內心善良的他也不希望大家受到傷害。

「阿不思，必須要告訴那個孩子，找個時間帶小哈利去馴服那隻蛇妖。」葛林戴華德喝了一口茶後告訴鄧不利多。

「嗯……時間到了嗎？那就必須要找時間去找那孩子談談了。」鄧不利多知道時間也差不多。

「時間是差不多，該做這件事了。」葛林戴華德隨意翻了一下書本。


	6. Chapter 6

「先等到那個孩子帶哈利去見馬份太太後再說。」鄧不利多會找時間和跩哥談談。

鄧不利多當然知道時間差不多，哈利有所成長的樣子自己也看在眼裡，同時他也感覺的出來跩哥正在強忍一些事情，那些事情是在未來造成他傷痛的事情，甚至在隱忍自己的情感。

這樣強大的信念讓鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好，或許就是這個原因才會讓跩哥想要扭轉未來，而此同時也看見馬份和哈利的感情越來越好，改變這樣的未來會有怎樣的好處大家都不清楚。

雖然鄧不利多覺得改變未來不是什麼很好的事情，可是他無法阻止跩哥去改變這一切，因為他知道這個人很想要找回自己的一切，那個曾經屬於自己的一切，一個很重要的人。

「教授。」哈利抓著跩哥的衣服不知道要說什麼。

「沒事的，哈利，我在呢！」跩哥輕輕的安撫哈利。

「抱歉，魯休斯嚇著你了。」水仙知道自家丈夫是什麼個性的人。

「那我先回去，有什麼事情要記得連絡。」魯休斯看見這樣的情形先行離去。

「好。」水仙微笑的目送丈夫離開。

「馬份太太，不好意思。」跩哥記得哈利是天不怕地不怕的人，怎麼突然在自己的面前會這樣。

「我想哈利只是想要和你撒嬌罷了。」水仙看見跩哥的表情笑笑的說。

「啊？」聽見這句話跩哥瞬間不知道要說什麼。

「你好，哈利，我叫水仙。」水先釋出善意先和哈利握手。

水仙看見跩哥愣住的樣子微笑，伸出手和哈利握手，對於哈利她一點也不討厭，以前還沒出事前天狼星有跟自己說過哈利這個孩子的事情，自己和美黛真的很喜歡哈利。

而且自家兒子和自己的通信之中，也隱隱約約的告訴自己他喜歡哈利，所以水仙一點也不討厭哈利，可惜魯休斯知道這件事後似乎是不太高興，或許只是單純的鬧鐅紐。

畢竟他們一家不過是商人本性，要說真的支持佛地魔根本是不可能的事情，水仙可不想要因為他們自己的原因把孩子送入萬丈深淵去，對他們來說馬份可是她們家的寶貝兒子。

因此對於未過門的媳婦想要知道布萊克家的一切事情，水仙會毫不猶豫的告訴他，哈利很高興有人很願意和自己分享這一切，這些他所不知道的一切，跩哥在旁邊聽時並沒有多說什麼。

「真可愛呢！」水仙摸摸哈利的臉。

「謝謝。」聽見水仙這樣說哈利不知道要怎樣回答。

「天狼星還沒失蹤前，總是會說你有多可愛、多可愛，讓我跟美黛聽了都很想和你見面，今天總算見到了。」水仙一臉懷念的看著哈利。

「對不起，提起您的傷心事。」哈利看見水仙的表情感到很不好意思。

「沒關係，我家小龍也很喜歡你呢！」水仙摸摸哈利的頭。

「馬份嗎？我也很喜歡他。」提起馬份這個好朋友，哈利馬上露出微笑。

跩哥看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，眼前是自己思念以久的母親，讓他很想要對水仙訴說自己的情感，可是他知道自己是不可以曝光身份，只能用強大的自製力壓下想要和水仙認親的衝動。

水仙說了很多有關天狼星的事情給哈利聽，看見哈利露出開心的笑容跩哥也鬆了一口氣，果然還是要讓哈利來和水仙見面，或許讓哈利了解過去的事情也是一種很好的選擇。

也許等到自己哪天真的離開了，哈利還有其他人可以支持他，不會因為自己的離開而感到傷心難過，他相信小時候的自己會給哈利支柱，會支撐住在自己離開之後的日子。

「真的很謝謝您，馬份太太。」哈利很感謝水仙願意告訴自己這麼多事情。

「不客氣，哈利，可以讓我和布萊克教授單獨說一下話嗎？」水仙笑笑的看著哈利。

「嗯，可以。」哈利點點頭。

「在外面等我，不可以跑太遠。」跩哥拍拍哈利的背部。

「好。」哈利乖乖的去外面等跩哥。

「小龍，發生什麼事情了嗎？未來的你過的不好嗎？」水仙一連串的話差點讓跩哥招架不住。

「媽媽，您是怎麼發現的。」看見水仙發現自己的樣子跩哥很訝異。

「怎麼會有母親不知道孩子的習慣呢！」水仙俏皮的看著寶貝兒子。

「我……」跩哥忍住自己的眼淚抱著水仙，他不知道要怎樣和母親訴說這些事。

「不能說就別說，要好好照顧自己，別累壞身子。」水仙拍拍跩哥的背部。

「好的，媽媽。」跩哥用哽咽的聲音答應水仙。

告別自己最愛的母親之後，跩哥帶著哈利回去霍格華茲，看見鄧不利多給自己的通知沒有多說什麼，他知道時機也差不多要到了，是要讓哈利去做那件事情，他相信哈利已經有那個能力可以去做那件事。

不知道為什麼跩哥的內心總是有股不太安心的感覺，為了要保護哈利自己付出這麼多，讓他們兩人相愛，去馴服蛇妖，這些事情他都會為了哈利而做，只因為他是自己最愛的人。

可是這樣改變歷史讓跩哥有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，自己是否可以轉變未來的一切，還是說自己就只是待在平行時空裡面而已，如果可以他真的希望自己回去的時候，可以看見他所愛的人是睜開眼睛笑著迎接自己回去。

有時候跩哥覺得這根本就是自己多想，當初出事情的時候哈利根本還沒愛上自己，那時候自己因為看見他倒在地上，讓自己有撕心裂肺的感覺，那時候自己才認清他愛上了哈利。

「真的可以做到嗎？」跩哥看著眼前的一切發呆。

「教授，你怎麼了嗎？」哈利一臉擔心的看著跩哥。

「不，我沒事。」看見哈利站在自己的眼前跩哥沒有多說什麼。

「教授，謝謝你。」哈利遵從內心的想法去擁抱跩哥。

「不客氣，我會保護你的。」跩哥看見這樣的情形也擁抱哈利。

「嗯。」哈利只想要減輕跩哥的負擔。

哈利的擁抱讓跩哥得到勇氣，他知道自己一定可以解決這些難題，一定會讓哈利平安的回到自己的身邊，至少是那個已經失去哈利的自己的身邊，因為他相信自己可以扭轉這一切。

沒有這樣的覺悟跩哥根本不會待在這裡，只會想方設法的找方法回去未來，他很清楚自己會待在這裡的一切只因為他想要扭轉這一切，他想要回去未來的時候可以看見哈利生龍活虎的站在自己的面前。

就算對方真的不是那樣愛自己，他也有辦法把人給追到手，跩哥就是有這樣的信心，況且現在自己已經多少擄獲小時候哈利的心，說不定回到未來之後哈利真的會愛上自己。

「波特，該回去了。」跩哥摸摸哈利的頭。

「布萊克教授，謝謝你，你對我真的很好。」哈利很高興跩哥這樣對待自己。

「因為我很喜歡你，所以才會對你這麼好。」跩哥很清楚自己真的很喜歡哈利。

「嗯。」哈利真的很高興跩哥對自己很好。

看見哈利離開跩哥不知道要說什麼才好，鄧不利多告訴自己差不多要讓哈利去馴服那隻蛇妖，避免麻煩大概是這個周末會去那麼密室處理這件事，為了保護哈利這件事勢必要去做。

『時間差不多了。』跩哥在內心當中嘆氣。

跩哥知道不管怎樣都要好好的保護哈利，如果可以他真的不希望哈利去做這件事，可是他知道如果沒有去做的話，難保佛地魔不會找他們的麻煩，況且誰知道佛地魔現在到底有沒有死透。

如果照自己的印象沒有錯的話，佛地魔可是有留著自己的分靈體，那些分靈體其中一個就是魯休斯偷偷塞給金妮的日記，那個日記早在自己請家庭小精靈的幫忙之下拿回來。

看著那本日記他真的不知道要怎樣才好，所以利用自己所學的魔法來銷毀那本日記，聽說剛特家的戒指鄧不利多也有拿到手，以及獅子阿爾發偷換的項鍊也拿到手，在葛林戴華德的幫忙下處理掉。

「分靈體這件事還是聽哈利說來的，真不知道要說什麼。」跩哥對此感到很無奈，他沒想到哈利告訴自己的事情竟然是現在要做的重點。

跩哥很清楚自己和哈利有所交往之後，他們兩人無話不談，因此有很多事情哈利都告訴跩哥，關於佛地魔的所有事情都告訴過他，因此回到過去的時候跩哥有開始在幫忙鄧不利多在處理這些事情。

由於貝拉那位阿姨那邊的事情跩哥也利用自己的人脈去處理，他只是不知道這些處理掉之後哈利是否會不會遇到任何的意外，提早把這些事情處理好是否會扭轉未來跩哥也不清楚。

「波特，你今天和我母親談得怎樣？」馬份看見哈利已經回到學校來馬上問。

「和馬份太太談了很多，說了很多我教父天狼星的事情，像是小時候的事情，啊！還有很多你的事情。」哈利笑笑的告訴馬份。

「我媽媽果然很喜歡你。」馬份記得自家母親對哈利沒有太大的反感。

「她是一位很好的母親，說到你的時候會笑的很開心。」哈利對於水仙的印象真的很好。

馬份聽見哈利說的話沒有多說什麼，有些臉紅不知道要怎樣回答他，自己還沒進入霍格華茲的時候就已經聽水仙說過很多哈利的事情，雖然父親魯休斯很不喜歡水仙對自己說這些事，可是拿自己的太太沒有辦法。


	7. Chapter 7

直到自己進入霍格華茲見到哈利之後，才知道水仙說的事情是真的事情，不得不說自己真的見到哈利的時候，不知道為什麼有種被打到的感覺，表示自己真的已經喜歡上哈利。

現在可以和哈利成為朋友，開始慢慢摸索他們兩人之間的感情，對此馬份覺得很好，他不介意這樣慢慢來，因為他們還有很多的時間可以慢慢來，到成年之前慢慢來不是不好的事情。

「對了，這個給你，家裡寄給我的。」馬份拿了一些糖果給哈利。

「謝謝。」哈利收到馬份給的糖果很開心。

「我想，我爸應該不太喜歡你。」馬份多少還是很清楚魯休斯的個性。

「馬份先生好像是真的不太喜歡我。」哈利想起自己第一次見到魯休斯的情形。

「我爸太古板，大概有些糾結，我媽說可以不要理他。」馬份想起自家母親的說的話。

「嗯，馬份太太說可以不要太計較，馬份先生不是故意的。」哈利知道最後水仙還是會替魯休斯緩頰。

馬份和哈利開始聊了起來，他們兩人難得可以這樣坐下來好好談天，其他人看見這樣的情形也沒都說什麼，雖然很多人不懂救世主為什麼會和史萊哲林的學生聊天，不過看見哈利開心的笑容也不多問。

妙麗和榮恩看見後也不多說什麼，只要哈利開心就好，他們已經很久沒有看見哈利開心的樣子，大概是因為最近哈利有很多事情壓在他的身上，所以很難笑的那樣開懷。

所以可以看見哈利開心的樣子，榮恩和妙麗自然不會去多說什麼，畢竟他們都知道哈利背負救世主這個名號真的很痛苦，這兩年他們都看到哈利很不喜歡這樣這個名號，這個背負很痛苦。

「好久沒看見哈利開心的樣子。」妙麗看見哈利開心的和馬份聊天的樣子微笑。

「真不知道馬份那傢伙到底有什麼好的。」榮恩就是很討厭馬份。

「或許是因為他們兩人有很多共同的話題吧！」妙麗也不知道為什麼哈利會喜歡馬份這個傢伙。

「看在哈利開心的樣子，不然我還真想要痛打馬份一頓。」榮恩對於史萊哲林學生是那樣的不喜歡。

妙麗聽見榮恩說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她猜測榮恩只是在吃醋，畢竟自己最好的朋友去找其他人說話，看見哈利突然脫離他們三人多少會有些吃醋的情形產生。

這是很正常的現象，不過妙麗相信哈利不會拋棄他們兩人，她知道還是很依賴他們兩人，絕對不會輕易拋棄自己最好的朋友，能夠認識他們哈利覺得自己真的很幸運。

妙麗知道哈利覺得自己最幸運的事情就是遇到自己和榮恩，以及認識到現在的黑魔法防禦術的布萊克教授，當然以及認識到自己父母親的朋友們，這些都是哈利人生當中最幸運的事情。

「馬份，謝謝你的幫忙。」哈利很感謝馬份幫忙自己見到水仙。

「不客氣。」聽見哈利對自己道謝馬份感到很不好意思。

上課時間哈利乖乖的上課，妙麗總是很努力的在抄筆記，雖然有些課堂榮恩會發呆，但是都會被妙麗捏一頓，要他乖乖的上課，看見哈利專心的上課榮恩不好意思的乖乖開始聽課。

上黑魔法防禦學的時候哈利異常的認真，看見這樣的情形跩哥只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反而很認真的把知識講解給大家聽，看見哈利認真的表情跩哥真的很高興，這就表示說哈利真的很喜歡自己。

魔藥學哈利也乖乖的上課，石內卜看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是哈利安靜的上課他什麼意見都沒有，有時候自己對於哈利也不知道要說有什麼情感，那雙眼睛真的像極了自己最愛的女人，偏偏外表像著自己最討厭的男人。

石內卜很清楚自己對莉莉的感情不是愛情，而是一種很親密的感情，因為他們是很好的朋友，他們之間沒有愛情這種東西，反而是一種親情混合愛情的情感，更正確來說是一種友情。

「下次把今天上課的資料交給我，不會的自己去圖書館查。」石內卜給學生的功課總是有所刁難。

「老蝙蝠怎麼每次都這樣。」下課後榮恩不免有些抱怨。

「那是因為你根本沒在聽課，不然作業真的很簡單。」妙麗聽見榮恩說的話不免想要給他一個白眼。

「榮恩，偶爾還是要聽課才可以。」哈利聽見榮恩的抱怨真的不知道要說什麼。

榮恩不喜歡上魔藥學這點妙麗和哈利很清楚，自從每天晚上去找跩哥之後哈利對於魔藥學沒有那樣的排斥，所以很多時候會乖乖的聽課，如果遇到有問題的時候一定會去找跩哥幫忙。

而每次做完作業之後榮恩總是會拿去抄，看見這樣的情形哈利真不知道要說什麼才好，妙麗很討厭榮恩這樣做，很想要痛打榮恩一頓，可是卻又不知道要怎樣改變榮恩的習慣。

不過他們三個功課上面還是多少會互抄，妙麗對此也沒有太大的意見，只能說很多時候自己的作業答案都是他們兩人拿去抄，就算自己不想要拿給他們抄也沒用，慶幸的是哈利最近會去找布萊克教授解決，不會說那麼多。

「波特，我有件事情要跟你說。」跩哥用很認真的眼神看著哈利。

「時間到了嗎？」哈利知道跩哥要告訴自己什麼事情。

「嗯，我會陪你去。」跩哥會化解哈利的不安。

「我知道，我相信教授您。」哈利對於跩哥是那樣無條件的信任。

「傻孩子。」跩哥聽見這句話苦笑。

「因為是教授您啊！」哈利很清楚自己會相信跩哥。

聽見哈利說的話跩哥有些訝異，臉上的表情從震驚到微笑，看樣子不管什麼時候的自己都可以給他安全感，不然哈利是不會說出這樣的話來，每次哈利不經意的說出那些讓自己覺得開心的話來，跩哥真的很高興。

在未來他們還沒有互相表白的時候也是一樣，哈利總是會不經意的說出讓自己心動的話來，這句類似的話也曾經說過，跩哥是那樣的懷念他，他不知道自己還可以撐多久。

其實跩哥是真的很想要和哈利表白，可是他很清楚自己是絕對不可以對這時候的哈利出手，因為他知道要是自己真的出手的話，這時候的自己會很難過，而且等自己真的離開哈利的時候，他們都會很難過。

所以不管怎樣跩哥都不希望這樣的事情發生，他不想要傷害自己最重要也是自己最愛的人，他答應過哈利是絕對不會傷害他，就算傷害他的人是自己也不可以，所以不管怎樣他都不會讓哈利愛上自己。

「蛇妖會聽我的話嗎？」哈利對此感到很迷惘。

「會的。」跩哥已經把湯姆‧瑞斗的日記給毀掉。

「萬一蛇妖不聽我的話呢？」哈利多少還是會感到害怕。

「那就是要讓我們一起想辦法解決他。」跩哥知道這是不可能會發生的事情。

當他們去面對蛇妖的時候，就和跩哥想的一樣，那隻蛇妖乖乖的臣服在哈利的腳下，這麼大隻的蛇妖默默的成為哈利的寵物，看見這樣的情形跩哥很開心，至少他知道哈利暫時不需要太過擔心。

因為產生魔法連結的關係，蛇妖慢慢的變小纏在哈利的手上，看起來就像一個飾品，對於這樣的情形跩哥沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸哈利的頭表示說他做的很好，得到自己最喜歡的教授的讚美哈利當然很高興。

哈利看了看手上的東西後也沒多說什麼，只是慢慢的撫摸牠，似乎像是對待一個珍寶一般的撫摸，跩哥看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有開口說話，看見跩哥的笑容哈利真的很開心。

哈利知道自己對跩哥的感情不僅僅只有像是父親那樣一般，可是如果要說是戀人的話，他並不清楚是否是這樣的感覺，因為他對馬份也可以說是那樣的感覺，這兩個人都是自己喜愛的人。

但他知道跩哥是不會回應自己的感情，因此哈利會把這份感情給收好，不會造成跩哥的困擾，他想過對方不回應自己肯定有他的難處，他知道跩哥有個很喜歡、很愛的人，所以不會回應自己的感情。

『雖然真的很希望布萊克教授回應我的感情，但是我知道那是不可能的事情，他總是透過我在看另外一個人，那個人肯定是他最愛的人。』哈利默默的寫下自己的心情。

「哈利，你手上什麼時候多了一個這麼好看的飾品啊？」榮恩看見哈利的手上多了一個飾品感到很訝異。

「蓋瑞特給我的，說我可以拿來防身用。」哈利早已經想好藉口要怎樣告訴自己的朋友們。

「上一任的黑魔王，確定不是什麼黑魔法嗎？」妙麗聽見哈利的藉口感到很疑惑。

「不會是黑魔法啦！有鄧不利多教授在呢！」哈利知道在鄧不利多的監督之下，葛林戴華德是不會隨意給自己有黑魔法的物品。

「說的也是，鄧不利多教授才不會這麼不小心。」妙麗總是會不小心擔心自己的兩位好友。

「妙麗，妳真的擔心太多了。」榮恩看見這樣的情形只想要嘆氣。

「嘛！妙麗會擔心也是正常的，畢竟蓋瑞特是當年歐洲人人害怕的黑魔王。」哈利很高興自己的好友這樣關心自己。

妙麗聽見哈利說的話鬆了一口氣，她不知道為什麼上一任的黑魔王葛林戴華德會這樣喜歡哈利，有很多事情都是他教導哈利的，自己也問過哈利說為什麼葛林戴華德會那樣喜歡他，哈利也說自己也不是很清楚。

或許是因為有緣份才會這樣喜歡他，哈利對此沒有覺得有什麼不好的，有很多事情他都可以去請教葛林戴華德，對方也很願意教導他，不過自從有了跩哥之後哈利就很少去請教他就是。

鄧不利多見到這樣的情形很開心，至少不會有人來打擾自己和葛林戴華德，對此當事人也沒有太大的意見，多了和自己愛的人的相處時間葛林戴華德當然也會很高興。


	8. Chapter 8

「怎麼了？」跩哥看見哈利又在偷瞄自己。

「不，沒什麼。」哈利不知道要怎麼說。

「有什麼事情想說的嗎？」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「我……」哈利很想要告白，可是他知道對方不會回應自己。

跩哥大概知道哈利想要表達什麼，可是自己真的不能回應他的情感，如果真的回應哈利的情感，對於現在的自己是很不公平的事情，對自己的依賴變成真心的喜歡，這點跩哥沒有料想到。

哈利知道對方不會回應自己的感情，而對自己來說眼前的教授和馬份幾乎可以說是同樣的人，不知道為什麼他就是有這樣的感覺，就算自己想要告訴跩哥說自己真的很喜歡他，對方肯定不會回應自己的情感。

明知不會有回應哈利還是很想要說出口，想要了結這樣的情感，能把自己的情感移轉到馬份的身上，但是盯著跩哥他卻說不出口，不知道要怎樣說出自己的感覺，只能呆呆的看著跩哥。

「教授，我知道你不會回應我的感情，可是我還是想要說出來，我喜歡你。」哈利鼓起勇氣說出自己的情感。

「你呀！真是小笨蛋一個，我該拿你怎麼辦才好。」聽見哈利跟自己告白跩哥只能苦笑。

「不知道為什麼我覺得教授和馬份很像，會讓我想要依賴你們，但我知道教授不會回應，可是我真的很喜歡教授。」哈利說出自己的感覺。

「傻孩子，我很高興你喜歡我和馬份，但我真的不能回應你的感情，這樣會對馬份不公平。」跩哥摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「我知道。」哈利有種自己好像失戀又好像不是失戀的感覺。

跩哥看見哈利的表情真的不知道要說什麼，自己打算幫哈利把所有的事情給處理完畢後，就會想辦法離開，說不定到時候時光器恢復過來，自己就可以回去原本的世界。

他的哈利一定是在未來等待自己，如果可以現在只能等他長大，等著哈利慢慢的長大，或許在回去的時候，自己會說『我等你長大』這樣的話，其實跩哥只想要看到未來的哈利是健康的等待自己。

跩哥很想要再次看見哈利清醒的樣子，想要和他鬥嘴，想要和他說說話，想要聽他在自己耳邊嘮叨，就算眼前的哈利是他，自己還是沒有心思去想那麼多，因此不敢回應小哈利的情感。

「對不起，波特，我真的不能回應你。」跩哥把哈利抱在自己的懷裡說出這句話。

「教授……」聽見跩哥這樣說哈利很心痛。

「我真的、真的很愛你，同時我也很喜歡你，可是我無法回應你的愛。」跩哥已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「教授，你不要哭，不要傷心難過，你等的人一定會出現，會再次出現在你的面前。」哈利拍拍跩哥的背部安慰著他。

看見跩哥沉默不說話只是抱著自己的樣子哈利也不惱，他知道跩哥累積太多無法說出口的話，那些情感已經造成他的負擔，只要有人可以說出口，分擔這一點點的重量，跩哥就會鬆很多。

因此哈利貼心的不去過問那麼多，自己表達出情感之後也鬆了一口氣，這樣自己也可以好好的回應馬份的情感，回應對方給予自己的愛，同時也要告訴他說自己真的很喜歡他。

跩哥很高興哈利是這樣的貼心，就像自己當初認識他的時候一樣，這樣的孩子自己真的捨不得放開，可是他知道如果不放手，改變這一切的未來也沒有用，而且自己也真的不想要讓他傷心難過。

「波特，你真的是個很貼心的孩子。」跩哥收起自己的情緒看著哈利。

「我相信教授的愛人一定很愛你，所以教授你不要氣餒。」哈利認真的看著跩哥。

「有你這句話就夠了，謝謝你，波特。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話露出微笑。

「不客氣。」哈利很高興自己可以安慰跩哥。

跩哥沒想到自己會被哈利給安慰，他知道哈利對自己有一絲的情意在，自己千算萬算都沒算到哈利會愛上自己，雖然他很高興哈利愛上自己，可是卻又不想要讓他受到傷害，因此決定去拒絕哈利。

真要說的話自己答應哈利的話，肯定對現在的自己很不公平，即使哈利認為他們兩人是同一個人也是一樣，不過自己從未把自己的真面目給哈利看，對此他感到很不解。

或許是因為感覺的關係，哈利才會覺得自己和馬份是同一個人，就算如此跩哥也不願意把自己的一切告訴哈利，要是告訴他的話肯定會出現不好的事情，與其這樣不如拒絕他，讓他愛上現在的自己。

「我被教授拒絕了呢！真討厭！」哈利苦笑的看著馬份。

「別想太多，我在呢！」馬份握住哈利的手告訴他。

「我知道，有你在真好呢！跩哥。」哈利微笑的看著馬份。

「因為我喜歡你，所以我願意待在你的身邊。」馬份很清楚自己的感覺。

「嗯。」哈利露出開心的笑容。

他們在校園當中說著自己的心事，跩哥偷偷用魔法看著他們兩人，看見這樣的情形他內心當中鬆了一口氣，哈利和馬份相處很好的樣子自己也輕鬆許多，他知道這樣才是最好的情形。

儘管自己真的很愛哈利，可是對他來說這裡的哈利不是自己愛的那個人，那個自己所愛的哈利還在昏迷不醒，他很後悔當初沒有和他表白，自己真的很喜歡他，只是很可惜當初沒有說出口。

『真希望我自己做的事情可以改變未來，如果可以我真的好想回去，不知道哈利現在是怎樣。』跩哥多少還是會擔心在未來的哈利。

『真的好想念他……』跩哥內心當中只有這樣的想法。

跩哥閉上眼睛想念以前的一切，那些時光是支撐現在的自己，自己盼望著奇蹟出現，現在有這樣的奇蹟自己會想辦法把握住，想要保護哈利的想法一直沒有改變，只要好好的保護他，說不定回到未來就可以看到奇蹟。

「那個孩子來了之後，哈利慢慢有保護自己的能力。」葛林戴華德看著鄧不利多不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵！這樣也沒什麼不好，湯姆會不會出現我們也不清楚。」鄧不利多對此沒有任何的把握。

「不知道那孩子會待到什麼時候。」葛林戴華德多多少少也會期待一下。

「你只是想看好戲罷了。」鄧不利多怎麼會不知道愛人的想法。

跩哥也不知道自己待在這裡可以待多久，不管能夠待多久自己會用盡方法保護好他，只要可以好好的保護哈利，自己付出什麼代價都在所不惜，他很清楚即使要付出自己的生命也無所謂。

在這裡時間的流逝跩哥沒有任何的感覺，只是用自己的方式在保護哈利，在自己印象中哈利會遇到的問題他全部解決，所以哈利待在學校當中可以說是非常的安全，如果真有食死人的話，跩哥也會幫他解決。

從未來來到過去的跩哥對於這邊時間的流逝沒有太大的感覺，只會看看這一切到底會怎樣發生，有危險的話自己一定會阻止，其他的就不會有太大的干預，馬份和哈利的感情越來越好他也很欣慰。

「教授。」哈利看著跩哥不知道要說什麼。

「怎麼了？」跩哥從批改作業當中的情形抬起頭來看哈利。

「我想送教授一個禮物，想要問問您有缺什麼嗎？」哈利有些不好意思的說著。

「這……好像沒有的說……」聽見哈利說的話跩哥想了一下。

「這樣啊……」哈利開始繼續思考要送什麼給眼前的人。

「不如這樣好了，你陪我一整天，就算你送我的禮物？」跩哥覺得不要拿哈利給的禮物會比較好。

「好啊！」哈利單純只是想要感謝跩哥，所以這個提議他可以接受。

既然對方提出要自己陪他一整天，哈利真的很高興，雖然自己失戀，可是他還是想要用自己的方式來安慰跩哥，只是自己可能要跟馬份說不好意思，周末可能會少一天陪伴他。

現在馬份和哈利正在努力培養感情，所以基本上周末會玩在一起，雖然不能去活米村玩，但是他們兩人可以逛逛校園，或是一起在圖書館當中讀書，偶爾找個安靜的地方下棋，或是聊聊他們喜歡的魁地奇。

當哈利告訴馬份這件事情的時候，對方沒有多說什麼，只是點點頭表示知道，哈利看見這樣的情形知道對方其實不太高興，他牽起對方的手，用很認真的表情看著馬份，解除他內心的不安。

「我對教授的喜歡只是家人之間的喜歡，我是真的很喜歡你，想要把你當成我的戀人，不要這樣不安。」哈利很認真的告訴馬份。

「我知道，只是我最近把事情告訴我母親，好像不小心被我父親知道，他有點生氣。」馬份知道魯休斯對於自己的戀情不是很喜歡。

「是因為我的關係嗎？」聽見馬份說的話反而換哈利不安。

「我不會和你分手，我真的很喜歡你。」馬份看見哈利不安的樣子馬上說。

「可是你的父親……」哈利不曉得為什麼魯休斯就是不喜歡自己。

「不會有事，我會在你的身邊。」馬份把哈利抱在自己的懷裡。

無意間聽見他們說的話的跩哥想起自家父親對於自己的戀情總是不爽，因為自己的戀人是哈利，未來他沒有表白，可是魯休斯知道自己很喜歡哈利，所以每次對於自己總是沒有好臉色看。

這也是為什麼自己會搬出家裡的關係，只是還沒來得及和哈利表白，哈利就出事，這點讓跩哥差點爆走，一顆心就這樣懸在自己的心上，跩哥都忘記過去的自己也會面臨到這樣的情況。

可是這樣的情形自己根本無法幫忙他，這點是要馬份自己去解決，他相信馬份自己可以解決，因為他知道馬份絕對不會放開哈利的手，自己的個性跩哥當然很清楚，一點也不會擔心那麼多。


	9. Chapter 9

『父親他果然沒有任何的改變。』跩哥在內心當中嘆氣。

這個周末哈利和跩哥出去走走，他們拿到鄧不利多的同意，離開霍格華茲一天並不是什麼大不了的事情，加上跩哥是學校的老師，根本不需要太過擔心，哈利當然很開心可以和跩哥一起出門走走。

馬份告訴哈利自己會用這個周末想辦法解決自家父親的問題，讓他兩天都陪陪跩哥，對於這點跩哥沒有太大的意見，他相信馬份可以處理好所有的事情，只要馬份有所堅持，魯休斯也不好多說什麼。

「看看想吃什麼？」跩哥把菜單拿給哈利。

「都可以嗎？」哈利很興奮的問著對方。

「都可以。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「好。」哈利開心的看著菜單。

跩哥有想過自己的感情，現在大概只想要陪陪哈利，陪在他的身邊保護好他就好，其他的心願他什麼都沒有，至於可不可以回去他就真的不知道，他現在不想要去想那麼多，只要專心的陪在哈利的身邊。

周末兩天跩哥不可能都霸佔，會把哈利還給他的朋友，不過一切看哈利的意思，這點跩哥打算等回去學校後再來問問，他相信馬份會在這兩天會把家裡的事情搞定，是否可以搞定魯休斯他就不知道。

畢竟魯休斯的個性跩哥也很清楚，那是自己的父親，雖然不是很願意追隨佛地魔，但是對於哈利似乎不是很喜歡，對於這點跩哥一直無法了解，不知道為什麼自家父親就是不喜歡哈利。

「教授，為什麼馬份先生不喜歡我？」哈利對此多少有些好奇。

「這點我不知道，所以我不能告訴你。」跩哥看見哈利有些鬱悶的樣子苦笑。

「是因為我的身份嗎？我真的很討厭救世主的身分。」哈利不喜歡自己的身分。

「別想太多。」跩哥只能這樣安慰他。

哈利趴在桌子上的樣子跩哥不知道要說什麼，他知道哈利現在不知道要怎麼辦，他很喜歡馬份，可是礙於馬份的父親魯休斯不喜歡他，這點會很為難馬份，哈利一點也不想要讓馬份為難。

或許是因為個性使然哈利一點也不想要為難人家，所以看見馬份這樣為難的樣子哈利真心的希望他可以放棄自己，可是這樣表示他的兩段感情是失戀的情形，這點讓哈利很灰心。

先是和跩哥告白之後被拒絕，後來喜歡上馬份，但是對方的父親不喜歡自己，不想要讓他為難，所以有可能會演變成分手的情形，兩段感情都無疾而終讓哈利很灰心。

「教授，看樣子我的感情路很坎坷。」哈利吃了幾口的飯菜後一臉愁容的說出這句話。

「想那麼多做什麼，馬份真的很喜歡你，不會和你分手。」跩哥看見哈利一臉愁容的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「我不想要讓他為難，馬份先生不喜歡我，讓他和馬份先生吵架我不想。」哈利不希望馬份父子吵架。

「真的希望要自己好好爭取，不然的話就什麼也得不到。」跩哥很清楚不努力爭取是得不到自己想要的東西。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話他也不知道要說什麼，或許就像對方說的一樣，要是沒有自己爭取的話，很多事情不會如自己的願，既然馬份真的這麼喜歡自己，那麼自己應該要相信他才對。

如果連自己也不相信馬份的話，哈利知道他們兩人的感情就真的會不見，跩哥知道哈利自己會想開，要是他想開的話自己不需要去想那麼多，馬份和哈利會用自己的方式來處理這段感情。

跩哥絕對不會插手馬份和哈利的感情，馬份自己遇到的難關要自己解決，他相信馬份一定可以把事情給處理好，魯休斯到底會不會被說服跩哥也不清楚，既然馬份有心解決自己就不需要太過擔心。

「我啊！就是沒有好好爭取，才和自己最愛的人分開。」跩哥對此頗有感觸。

跩哥想起以前的事情苦笑，要是自己當初有好好的和哈利表白，自己絕對不會像這樣後悔，當然那樣的話也不會發生這一系列的事情，這是他最後悔的事情，所以他相信馬份不會這樣做。

馬份一定會好好的跟魯休斯爭取自己的愛情，哈利是他最喜歡的人，絕對不會輕易的放手，要是放手的話馬份一定會後悔一輩子，馬份是小時候的自己跩哥很清楚他的個性，自然不會那麼擔心。

哈利愣愣的聽著跩哥說的話，看見對方很難過的樣子自己也不好開口說什麼，可是不知道為什麼聽見跩哥的話自己會這樣安心，或許對方比自己了解馬份的個性，自然會那樣的清楚。

「這個甜點真好吃！」哈利開心的吃著自己喜歡的甜點。

「呵呵！」跩哥看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「教授果然很會選餐廳。」哈利把所有的甜點吃完後說出這句話。

「因為我知道你喜歡吃甜食。」跩哥可是刻意選這家餐廳。

「是因為我嗎？」哈利對此感到很訝異。

「嗯。」跩哥點頭，表示是為了他而選擇這家餐廳。

哈利沒想到對方會為了自己而選擇這家餐廳，他開心的露出好看的笑容，看見哈利露出好看的笑容跩哥也笑笑的沒有多說什麼，現在他只想要逗哈利開心，只要看見哈利開心的笑容跩哥就輕鬆許多。

今天的約會哈利很開心，也因為有跩哥帶他出去的關係，所以不開心的事情一掃而空，儘管他很擔心馬份，但是還是會忍到上學日再來好好的問問，這兩天就好好的休息。

跩哥還是好心留一天讓哈利可以好好寫功課，自己也需要沉澱一下看看接下來的情形要怎樣處理，他有預感自己不會在這裡留很久，這一年把事情處理完畢之後自己可能就會回去，回到那個屬於自己的未來當中。

「波特，謝謝你今天陪我一整天。」跩哥很感謝哈利願意陪伴自己一整天的時間。

「不會，我很高興可以送出這個禮物給教授。」哈利很開心可以陪伴跩哥一整天。

「那麼，晚安，波特。」跩哥微笑的和哈利道別。

「晚安，布萊克教授。」哈利乖乖的回去葛來分多的寢室。

回到房間的跩哥把自己甩到床上去，他不想要去想太多事情，只是腦中浮現出的都是自己和哈利的回憶，那些回憶基本上都是在學校的相處情形，畢業後他們兩人可以說是沒有任何的交集，直到那個任務。

當初他們兩人會一起去執行那個任務也是高層屬意安排的，自己為了甩開家族的一切，憤而去魔法部當正氣師，也就是因為這樣才會和哈利搭檔，那次的任務連衛斯理家的么子榮恩也一起過去。

只是沒想到他們卻被黑巫師給設計，最後哈利為了救自己而受到傷害，跩哥看見這樣的情形馬上把人帶回家治療，可是最後身體上的傷恢復的很好，偏偏就是沒有甦醒過來。

跩哥一度懷疑哈利成為麻瓜口中的植物人，但是整個仔細檢查卻發現沒有這回事，根本就是哈利一點也不想要甦醒過來，看見這樣的情形他真的很氣餒，也才會有現在這樣的情形發生。

『為什麼哈利一點也不想醒過來？是因為夢裡有我還是說有他的父母親的關係嗎？』跩哥在內心當中想著。

「那傢伙自己做著美夢，我卻身處在地獄中，那傢伙根本沒想過我嘛！」跩哥憤恨的說著。

儘管跩哥有些怒氣卻也不好說什麼，誰叫自己真的很愛他，愛到連付出自己的性命也在所不惜的狀態，可是他知道對方根本不懂自己的心情，本來想說在那個任務之後和哈利表白，沒想到卻出事情。

跩哥真心的覺得老天很愛跟他開玩笑，如果可以早一點和哈利表白，或許就不會發生這樣的事情，只是自己當初沒有勇氣開口和哈利表白，每次想要和哈利表白的時候不是說不出口就是被人打擾，到最後自己就真的放棄。

「我果然是個膽小鬼，應該早點和他表白才對。」跩哥默默的嘆氣。

回到寢室的哈利很高興今天可以陪伴在跩哥的身邊，妙麗看見這樣的情形知道他今天很高興，榮恩雖然有疑問卻也沒有打算想要問，現在的他只能努力的把功課給做完。

哈利乖乖的把功課拿出來寫，開心的和妙麗以及榮恩討論他們這星期的功課，妙麗看見這樣的情形微笑，現在她暫時不想要去問哈利和馬份的感情問題，也不想要去問哈利為什麼那樣開心。

馬份和哈利的感情他們自己會解決，而哈利早已經對跩哥的感情移轉到馬份的身上，有這樣好的長輩在疼愛自己哈利當然很高興，對他來說這是久違的親情，這種情感他是第一次體會到。

「這星期的功課哈利你完成多少？」妙麗看見哈利拿出功課的樣子問。

「已經完成一半，這星期的功課不會很難。」哈利把寫好的部分拿給妙麗。

「你這幾天有去布萊克教授那邊學習嗎？」妙麗一邊看著哈利的功課一邊問。

「有，我把比較簡單的功課留到最後才寫。」哈利自然會回答妙麗的問題。

「這樣也好。」妙麗小小聲的說著。

「妙麗，妳有說什麼嗎？」榮恩聽見妙麗說的話有點疑惑。

「沒，寫功課！」妙麗冷眼的看著榮恩。

「不！我討厭功課！」榮恩只有這樣的吶喊。

哈利笑笑的看著榮恩和妙麗的互動，然後低下頭繼續寫著自己的功課，被妙麗拿去的功課自己已經寫好，就看看他們兩人要不要抄，依照妙麗的個性是不會抄，榮恩就不知道了。

受不了要寫功課的榮恩馬上把哈利的功課拿過來抄，看見這樣的情形妙麗還真的不知道要說什麼，對於榮恩的動作她實在是很不喜歡，可惜榮恩對此沒有在意那麼多，加上哈利又不打算說什麼，自己也不好說什麼。

「真是受不了你，少在那邊抄哈利的功課，給我自己寫！」妙麗說的話榮恩當作沒聽到。


	10. Chapter 10

「哈利又沒說話，我要抄！」榮恩馬上開始寫起自己的功課來。

「你真的是……」妙麗已經不知道要說什麼。

「哼！妙麗妳真囉嗦。」榮恩悶悶的說出這句話。

「呵！」哈利笑笑的看著他們兩人在打鬧。

看見榮恩不打算自己寫功課的樣子妙麗真不知道要說什麼，只好繼續低下頭寫自己的部分，既然榮恩要抄她也拿他沒辦法，哈利抬頭看見他們兩人的相處微笑，然後又繼續低下頭寫功課。

哈利喜歡和朋友這樣相處，和兩位好友打打鬧鬧的相處真的很幸福，當然他和馬份也是這樣，雖然自己很擔心馬份到底處理的怎樣，可是哈利知道自己需要忍住，等到上學日遇到他後再來問。

他相信馬份肯定可以把所有的事情解決，哈利一點也不想要去煩他，畢竟那是馬份家的家務事，自己不能去插手或是說什麼，加上又是因為自己的關係馬份父子才會有這樣的爭執出現，自己更是不能去過問那麼多。

「哈利，你和馬份的感情沒有問題嗎？」妙麗知道哈利的感情狀況。

「不知道呢！馬份說他會解決，我想要等他親自開口，畢竟是因為我的關係，也不好過問那麼多。」哈利會把所有的事情坦白和妙麗說。

「那就相信他吧！」妙麗拍拍哈利的肩膀。

「我相信他，布萊克教授說，很多東西要自己去爭取，有爭取才會有收穫。」哈利微笑的看著自己的好友。

「的確是這樣，所以相信馬份吧！」妙麗微笑的看著哈利。

「嗯。」哈利點頭，他知道要相信馬份。

回到房間後哈利躺在床上，閉上眼睛去想自己和馬份的相處情形，回想他們認識的一切，那些種種似乎是很好的回憶，如果少了對方的話或許會真的很難過，就像他認識的布萊克教授那樣。

現在他只能相信馬份會把所有的事情處理好，哈利只能給予自己這樣的心理建設，他知道馬份有多麼的喜歡他，打從一年級開始就用一些幼稚的方法來追自己，要不是跩哥的提醒，哈利真的意識不到自己喜歡他。

而且哈利也清楚自己不知不覺得把馬份和跩哥疊在一起，遇到跩哥讓他有一種似曾相似的感覺，而那種感覺可以在馬份的身上感受到，在他的認知當中布萊克教授（跩哥）真的很像馬份，在某些小地方上面。

所以哈利有時候會覺得他們兩人是同一個人，這點跩哥不是很清楚，是直到哈利對自己表白的時候他才知道，哈利覺得自己和馬份很像，會讓他想要不自覺的依賴著他們。

『哈利他，果然比我想像的還要聰明，竟然會認為我和馬份很像。』跩哥想起哈利表白的時候有說過自己和馬份很像。

『當然很像，因為馬份是小時候的我啊！小笨蛋。』跩哥在內心當中用很溫柔的語氣說著。

「他真的一點都沒變。」跩哥已經不知道要說什麼才好。

對跩哥來說哈利真的很重要，但是同時他也沒想到小時候的哈利竟然會認出自己來，大概是自己的壞習慣很難改掉，加上他又和小時候的自己正在交往的關係，才會觀察出來。

不得不說其實哈利是真的很聰明，這樣的聰明需要用在功課上以外，就是要拿來對付敵人的時候要用，收服蛇妖的時候也是哈利自己想辦法的，不然那隻蛇妖是不會乖乖聽話。

如果哈利不是因為父母雙亡的關係，肯定是個品學兼優的好學生，自從自己教導他後才發現到哈利有多麼的聰明，課業上很多地方只要小小的提點就知道要怎麼解決。

當然如果可以跩哥希望哈利可以安穩的過一生，不會和那群黑巫師有所交集，可惜他的一生卻不是如自己所想的那樣，所以跩哥知道自己只能盡自己的能力來保護好他。

「麻煩的事情真多。」跩哥已經不知道要說什麼才好。

上課的日子哈利一直想問馬份之後的後續，可是每當想要開口的時候他又不知道要說什麼才好，所以遲遲沒有去過問，妙麗看見這樣的情形也不多問，等到哈利自己想開了他們才有辦法幫忙。

馬份本來要打算告訴哈利好消息，但是一直被其他人給打斷，讓他感到很煩躁，畢竟自己是真的很想要告訴哈利，說因為自己的堅持，魯休斯沒有繼續為難自己，他們兩人可以一直在一起。

「波特！」馬份總算有機會可以和哈利說話。

「怎麼了嗎？馬份。」哈利看見馬份匆匆忙忙的樣子感到很疑惑。

「我父親答應了。」馬份開心的告訴哈利這個好消息。

「是嗎？真是太好了。」哈利聽見馬份這樣說很開心。

看見哈利開心的樣子馬份知道自己爭取的很有意義，馬份就是想要看見哈利開心的樣子，即使自己和魯休斯會開始冷戰也無所謂，自己就是想要和心愛的人在一起，想要和他一起度過一生。

魯休斯對於自家兒子喜歡哈利這件事情感到很頭痛，他一點也不希望自家兒子和救世主有關係，儘管他們兩人可以門當戶對也是一樣，但是礙於妻子和兒子都很喜歡哈利，他只有妥協。

而且自家兒子會想要和自己對抗也是因為哈利的關係，魯休斯就算再討厭也無法說什麼，既然自家兒子想要爭取自己的感情，那麼他也只能放手，水仙看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「父親因為我和母親很喜歡你的關係只能妥協。」馬份有些不好意思的說著。

「這樣啊……」哈利聽見馬份說的話反而有些不好意思。

「我很高興父親妥協，至少我不需要和他冷戰。」馬份一點也不想要和魯休斯冷戰。

「害你和馬份先生吵架我會不好意思。」哈利可是不希望他們父子兩人吵架。

他們兩人開心的一起上課，跩哥在今天上課的時候看見他們兩人開心的樣子，馬上就知道魯休斯妥協，知道這個好消息哈利當然會很高興，看見馬份和哈利開心的相處真的很開心。

其實跩哥有感覺自己應該會在這個學期的末期後應該會離開，自己從暑假的時候出現，真的離開應該會是在暑假的時候離開，之後的一切自己就不知道會怎樣，哈利和小時候的自己交往後，命運應該會有所改變。

這樣的改變會不會改變之前的未來，跩哥並不知道，他在某些方面很怕去面對自己所在的未來，因為那裡的哈利是昏迷不醒的，回去大概又是一個人自言自語，可以自己的內心卻又很希望可以早點回去。

矛盾的心情在跩哥的內心當中流轉，理智告訴他說自己是不可以待在這裡，可是情感卻不太想要去面對那個事實，儘管未來有可能改變也有可能不會改變，所以他也不是很清楚。

「果然很掙扎呢！」跩哥看見哈利寫的功課緩緩的說出這句話。

「教授，我有問題，可以請教嗎？」妙麗出現在辦公室的門前。

「可以，格蘭傑小姐，請進！」跩哥微笑的看著妙麗。

「布萊克教授有煩惱嗎？」妙麗想起自己剛剛看見跩哥的表情有些疑惑。

「只是個小問題，畢竟不是所有的學生都是資優生。」跩哥知道妙麗是個很聰明的孩子。

妙麗聽見跩哥說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己只是把問題告訴跩哥，希望對方可以幫自己解答，聽見妙麗的問題跩哥馬上幫她解決，有這樣求知慾強盛的孩子對於教授來說是很好的成就感。

自己的問題能夠順利解決妙麗很開心，帶著開心的心情離開跩哥的辦公室，看見妙麗的離去跩哥想起一些事情，那些事情是自己很懷念的回憶，也很感謝未來的妙麗是那樣的溫柔。

雖然她和榮恩老是會問自己說哈利的情況到底怎樣，每當自己告訴他們哈利的狀況，他們什麼話都沒有說，儘管他們是這樣的溫柔，跩哥還是會很自責，他真的不知道到底要怎樣才好。

所以現在努力的扭轉這一切，如果可以扭轉未來，或許他們這一切會恢復成以往的樣子，當然這些事情跩哥並不知道會怎樣發生，自己可是尚未回去那個時代，那個屬於自己的時代。

「布萊克教授真的很博學，剛剛去問教授，他很快就把問題的解答告訴我。」妙麗開心的告訴哈利和榮恩。

「布萊克教授真的很博學，我每次去請教他，問題很快就解決。」哈利想起自己每次去做功課的時候可以很快就寫完。

「真的呢！超開心的。」妙麗真的很開心。

「好吧！你們慢慢聊，我去搞定那討人厭的功課。」榮恩看見妙麗和哈利開心的樣子不想多說什麼。

「嘿！兄弟，別這樣嫉妒我們。」哈利把手搭在榮恩的肩膀上。

「好啦！開始寫功課啦！」妙麗笑笑的說著。

說著、說著他們開心的笑了起來，然後把功課拿出來開始準備寫起來，每天晚上他們都會乖乖的複習自己的進度，畢竟每天晚上他們還是要乖乖的寫功課，不然的話肯定會被教授們的追殺。

今天早上發生的事情哈利真的很開心，開心的把所有的功課寫完，妙麗看見這樣的情形微笑，榮恩沒有任何的感覺，反而是把所有不會寫的功課先丟在一邊，然後寫起自己會的地方。

哈利看見這樣的情形當然會把榮恩不會的拿給他抄襲，妙麗看見這樣的情形只能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，對她來說這種事情很常見，就算自己阻止榮恩根本也不會打算理會。

「真是受不了你。」每次看見榮恩抄襲的時候妙麗總是會這樣說。

「那是妙麗妳太囉嗦了。」榮恩開始寫起自己的功課。

「嘛……」哈利不知道要說什麼才好。


	11. Chapter 11

看見朋友們打打鬧鬧的樣子哈利也不好多說什麼，他知道妙麗本來就對於榮恩會抄自己的功課這件事非常有意見，當然自己當初還沒被布萊克教授指導的時候也是一樣。

現在有跩哥教導哈利學的很多，進步真的很快，讓大家感到很訝異，因此榮恩才會想跟哈利抄，有時候妙麗不懂的東西也會問哈利，如果真的回答不出來他們會去找跩哥幫忙解答。

哈利也知道妙麗會問問自己和馬份的感情，而且也會問問自己和跩哥的感情，可是對哈利來說這兩者根本沒有分別，或許就是沒有分別哈利也沒刻意去說什麼，會好好的和馬份交往。

其實跩哥也察覺到哈利的感情，或許對他來說自己和馬份沒有太大的分別，他也沒刻意多說什麼，保持和以往一樣和哈利交往，看見馬份和哈利開心的在一起自己也很開心。

「這是我媽寄給我的點心，一起吃嗎？」馬份把家裡寄過來的點心和哈利一起分享。

「謝謝。」哈利很開心和馬份一起分享。

「我媽說一定要和你一起分享。」馬份想起自家母親交代的話。

「幫我謝謝馬份夫人，她人真的很好，點心也很好吃。」哈利知道水仙是很好的人。

馬份和哈利一起分享點心，馬份家的點心真的很好吃，哈利第一次吃到這麼好吃的點心，畢竟他在阿姨家過的不是那樣的好，就算想要離開阿姨家也根本是不可能的事情。

所以能夠吃到馬份家做的點心當然會很開心，他沒想到水仙竟然會寄點心給馬份，而對方會想要和自己分享點心，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，然後就從他們的背後離開。

跩哥看見自己小時候可以和哈利一起分享點心的確是很高興，這樣自己多少不需要太過擔心，至於要怎樣讓哈利離開他的阿姨家那也不是他可以插手的事情，說不定等天狼星出來的時候這個問題就會解決。

「分靈體已經處理掉一個，那麼……要把鄧不利多手上的戒指拿來嗎？」跩哥寫了一張紙在規畫一些事情。

為了知道一些事情跩哥偷偷派家庭小精靈去打聽一些事情，知道鄧不利多手上的戒指已經被葛林戴華德給處理掉，剩下的就是皇冠、小匣子和金杯這幾個東西，皇冠很容易去處理。

至於小匣子的話，跩哥大概要想辦法打聽獅子阿爾發到底在哪裡，如果照著哈利之前告訴自己的印象，那個地方肯定會讓人傷腦筋，他怎麼樣都不希望那位舅舅有事，但是現在自己還是只能請家庭小精靈幫忙打聽。

現在自己的身分讓他可以順利的使喚布萊克家的家庭小精靈怪角，讓怪角去打聽自己想要的消息，日記本已經被自己給處理掉，杯子的話自己可以親自去古靈閣拿出來，他自有方法處理這件事。

「怪角，讓你打聽的事情打聽到了嗎？我想要知道獅子阿爾發的下落。」跩哥覺得自己要幫哈利排除萬難真的有些難度。

「先生，小主人的下落已經查到了，您要過去嗎？」怪角不知道眼前的人想要做什麼。

「嗯，我要過去，有些事情要處理。」跩哥還是決定去見一下這位舅舅。

怪角沒有多說什麼，跩哥打算趁著晚上的時間快去快回，慶幸這兩天哈利不會來拜訪自己，他可以把所有的事情處理好，早上也有精神可以幫學生們上課，畢竟這件事他想要快點處理完畢。

當跩哥來到這個世界後沒多久就去拜訪布萊克大宅，才得以使喚怪角這個家庭小精靈，同時他也從祖譜上面看到獅子阿爾發的情況，因此當他到達現場的時候發現這位他從未謀面過的舅舅還有一絲氣息。

費盡千辛萬苦跩哥才把人從鬼門關搶救回來，幸虧沒有和喂來的哈利一樣昏迷不醒，要是再出現這樣的情形，跩哥都要懷疑自己的醫術有問題，同時他也通知水仙，並且讓怪角把獅子阿爾發先帶回布萊克大宅去。

跩哥也不會忘記通知鄧不利多和葛林戴華德他們兩人，自己要做的事情可是需要他們兩人的支持，而且自己是真的想要排除哈利以後的障礙，因此不管要付出什麼代價他都會改變未來。

「嗯？天狼星的弟弟？」哈利看著跩哥不知道要說什麼才好。

「你的教父天狼星有個弟弟，叫獅子阿爾發，也是馬份的舅舅。」跩哥喜歡和哈利聊這些事情。

「那他是怎樣的人？」哈利對於自己的親戚還是會感到很好奇。

「我也不太清楚，他之前在任務中受傷，最近才出現在大家的面前，之前失蹤的時候大家好一陣子都聯絡不上他。」跩哥似真似假的謊言讓哈利覺得有趣。

「不知道有機會可不可以和他見面？」哈利多多少少也想要拜訪這位素未謀面的親戚。

「呵呵！或許以後會有機會的。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

這個學期自己總是會有時間帶著哈利去布萊克大宅一趟，說不定在那時候就會見到獅子阿爾發，不過還是要等他的身體好很多才可以，跩哥救活了獅子阿爾發，但是現在卻要看他的造化。

身體虛弱的獅子阿爾發可不能見客，連其他人都很難見到面，有交情的雷木思過去照顧他，因為他們兩人都想要等天狼星回到這個家來，這點跩哥很清楚，相信鄧不利多也很清楚。

但對於跩哥來說最重要的是哈利，他想要改變過去保全哈利的一切，能夠讓他得到幸福的事情自己都會去做，天狼星怎麼逃離阿茲卡班那就不是自己可以掌控的，現在只能一一的把哈利最重要的人給帶回來。

『你是未來的人，為什麼要回到過去？』獅子阿爾發對此感到很疑惑。

『因為我想改變過去。』跩哥毫不猶豫的回答他。

『你知道改變過去可能會付出代價的。』獅子阿爾發看見跩哥的樣子對此感到很心疼。

『我知道，但是為了他，不管付出什麼代價我都願意。』跩哥只想要心愛的人甦醒過來。

救活獅子阿爾發後被這位舅舅拷問一頓的跩哥不知道該說什麼，明明和哈利待在同一個空間當中，但是他卻不自覺得想起前幾天自己和獅子阿爾發的對話，那些對話讓他印象深刻。

的確自己為什麼會回到二年級的時候他也不知道，學生時代的他或許是最快樂的時期，但是當他到這裡的時候，跩哥有個強烈的念頭，那就是他想要改變這個過去，改變這一切，不管付出什麼代價都想要換回哈利甦醒。

因此當獅子阿爾發問自己的時候，跩哥可以毫不猶豫的回答他，可是他也知道要是改變過去，未來是否會真的改變自己也不清楚，畢竟總是有人說過，歷史是不可以更動的，而現在的他卻犯了這個大忌。

『已經無所謂，我只想要哈利回到我的身邊，未來的日子沒有他，很不習慣。』跩哥若有所思的看著桌上的杯子。

哈利看見跩哥若有所思的樣子沒有問他，甚至也沒打算開口叫他，或許知道他內心當中有些心事，那些心事不是自己可以觸及的事情，因此他也沒打算說什麼，打算等跩哥慢慢回神。

反正這段時間自己就乖乖寫功課，如果有問題在開口問就好，他知道跩哥是需要好好的放空一下，有些事情自己就乖乖的聽大人的安排就好，聽從大人的安排自己真的少了很多的麻煩。

「布萊克教授。」哈利緩緩的叫著跩哥。

「怎麼了嗎？」跩哥總算回神過來。

「我功課寫完了，時間也差不多，我該回去睡覺。」哈利有種現在別去打擾跩哥會比較好。

「我陪你回去，今天對你不好意思，我一直在發呆。」跩哥伸出手摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「沒關係，教授肯定有很多事情要忙，所以……」哈利不知道為什麼想給跩哥一個擁抱。

「謝謝。」跩哥知道哈利察覺到自己內心當中的悲傷。

哈利沒有多問什麼，他有種感覺眼前的教授很傷心，至於為什麼會傷心，他猜測應該是當初對方告訴自己的故事，那個故事聽起來真的很悲傷，身為當事人的跩哥肯定更難過。

因此自己只能用自己的方式來安慰他，或許簡單的擁抱可以稍微安慰跩哥，哈利是真的很喜歡眼前的教授，而小小年紀的自己不能做什麼，自己能做的就是給予一個擁抱安慰他。

感受到哈利的擁抱跩哥很高興，這樣簡單的安慰自己真的被安慰到，眼前的哈利就和自己認識的哈利一樣，沒有什麼兩樣，自己會想盡辦法挽回這一切，對跩哥來說，哈利真的很重要。

「晚安，波特。」跩哥看著哈利進入葛來分多的交誼廳。

「晚安，布萊克教授。」哈利乖乖的進入交誼廳裡面。

送哈利回去葛來分多塔之後跩哥漫步在校園當中，好在現在自己不是學生是教授的身分，不然的話飛七肯定會把人抓回去，寧靜的校園讓自己可以放鬆許多，不知道為什麼在夜晚的校園讓跩哥有種安心的感覺。

同時他也可以冷靜的思考接下來到底要怎麼做才可以，很多時候自己不需要太過擔心，儘管葛林戴華德和鄧不利多知道自己的計畫，哈利身上的分靈體很久以前葛林戴華德已經解決，其他的他們就需要思考要怎樣解決。

現在跩哥只知道能夠先找到的東西就要先處理掉，未來不要讓哈利遇到任何的危險，他還記得學生時代哈利是度過多麼驚心、刺激的生活，因為關心他的生活跩哥很清楚那些事蹟。

『哈利，為了不讓你度過接下來驚心、刺激的生活，我現在要把很多障礙給處理掉，你說，我可以這麼做嗎？』跩哥摸著哈利之前給自己的禮物。

『當初應該要和你表白的，應該要幫你擋下攻擊的，而不是現在在這裡幫你排除萬難。』跩哥多多少少有些後悔當初自己沒做的事情。

即使現在想要求助跩哥自己不知道要和誰去說，他一點也不想要去找那兩位睿智的老者，因為對他來說就某些方面來說，這兩位老人家根本就是利用人，想當初賽佛勒斯的下場，跩哥一點也不想要去找他們。


	12. Chapter 12

就算當初葛林戴華德沒有插手，但是鄧不利多根本不會好到哪裡去，讓跩哥覺得真正的黑魔王是鄧不利多，而不是湯姆‧瑞斗，這位佛地魔或是葛林戴華德這位黑魔王。

說到操縱人心的高手鄧不利多可是數一數二，說葛林戴華德會蠱惑人心，佛地魔用恐懼來控制人心，他們都不是鄧不利多的對手，用恐懼或是好聽的話蠱惑人心鄧不利多的手段比他們還要厲害。

看到最後跩哥會不想要去求助他的原因在這裡，自己可以做的事情就自己去做，反正他會剷除哈利未來的路障，絕對不會讓他們妨害哈利成長，更不會讓人傷害哈利。

「我果然還是很想哈利。」跩哥只想要嘆氣。

回到房間去跩哥躺在床上不知道要說什麼，桌上有很多計畫自己是否要怎樣執行他真的不知道，幸虧這時代的賽佛勒斯願意幫忙自己，而鄧不利多也會給予自己一些幫助。

儘管如此跩哥多少還是會擔心，不知道要怎樣讓哈利平安順遂就好，其他的地方自己會幫他安排好，絕對不會讓他受到任何傷害，在獅子阿爾發的同意之下怪角還是會協助自己。

「嘿美，布萊克教授肯定很傷心，不知道有什麼方法可以讓他可以不要這樣難過。」哈利在貓頭鷹屋摸著自己的貓頭鷹。

「哈利，今天要練習魁地奇，你忘記了嗎？」榮恩出現在哈利的面前提醒他。

「啊！還真的忘記了，等下肯定會被隊長罵的。」哈利這才想起自己要練習魁地奇。

「兄弟！你最近失神很厲害喔！」榮恩拍拍哈利的肩膀。

聽見榮恩說的話哈利苦笑，然後馬上跑去練習的地方找魁地奇的大家，只是怕會被隊長罵，他可是很清楚他們的魁地奇隊長罵起人來可是很恐怖的，來到指定地點的時候哈利慶幸自己還沒有遲到。

接下來他們的對手是史萊哲林，要和馬份搶金探子，哈利真的需要好好的專心才可以，不能因為馬份是自己的喜歡的人而放水，學院的冠軍當然要得到才可以，絕對不可以失去這個機會。

正在批閱作業的跩哥抬頭看到魔法時鐘才想起魁地奇對戰要開始了，馬份和哈利他們兩人可是對手，戀人竟然是敵手、對手，他們兩人肯定要專心的練習才可以，不然的話肯定會分心。

「嘛！不知道會出現什麼好玩的現象。」跩哥笑笑的說著。

「布萊克教授，請問有時間可以請教您嗎？」妙麗敲敲門小聲的問著。

「可以，格蘭傑小姐有什麼問題嗎？」跩哥擺出教授的姿態問著妙麗。

「鄧不利多教授請我過來告訴您一些事情。」妙麗順便把一些東西交給跩哥。

「嗯，我會注意的。」跩哥知道讓那兩位長者擔心，對此有些不好意思。

「教授有煩惱嗎？哈利昨天回來說您一直在發呆。」妙麗多少也想要出點力來幫忙。

「有點小煩惱，聰明的格蘭傑小姐想要幫我？」跩哥知道妙麗是個很聰明的孩子。

「我有這個榮幸嗎？」妙麗俏皮的看著跩哥。

「妳能幫我，我會很開心的。」跩哥決定和妙麗商量那些事情。

畢竟有些事情跩哥真的拿不定主意，自己也不知道要去找誰商量才好，現在有人願意幫忙他，對此他真的很感激，而且他相信妙麗的主意肯定會比自己還要好，或許在某些方面是真的可以幫到他。

當然跩哥不會把所有的事實告訴妙麗，有些事情不太能告訴其他人，不過只是一些計畫的話肯定是不需要太過擔心，跩哥知道鄧不利多派妙麗過來的用意，或許這是一個很好的解決方式。

想要保護哈利的心情大家都一樣，鳳凰會的其他人會用其他的方式來努力，而自己就把該做的事情給做好，讓哈利在學校可以平安無事的度過，至少自己在的這一年中可以平安無事。

跩哥把自己的計劃拿給妙麗看，小小年紀的妙麗看見這些計畫雖然驚呼一下，但是還是很樂意幫他整理那些小缺點，讓他的計畫可以順利的進行，看見這樣的情形跩哥感到很訝異，沒想到眼前這位小女孩竟然會幫自己處理好這麼多的事情。

「格蘭傑小姐，我不得不說妳真的很聰明。」跩哥看見自己的缺點都被改善很訝異。

「教授，我就當作是您稱讚我，其實教授您的計畫沒有太大的問題，只是需要修改一些小部分。」妙麗比較佩服眼前的布萊克教授可以想到這些。

「我只是想要保全我心愛的人的安全，不願意讓他再接受那些苦難。」跩哥聽見妙麗說的話不知道要說什麼。

「教授的愛人會很幸福，那個人是哈利吧！？」妙麗有些不確定的問著，不知道為什麼她有種這樣的感覺。

「格蘭傑小姐可要幫我守住秘密。」跩哥不得不佩服妙麗，不管是現在還是未來都一樣。

「嘛！我什麼都不知道，教授您就安心的執行計畫吧！」妙麗和跩哥混熟後變的很俏皮。

跩哥看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他也沒有給妙麗遺忘咒，他覺得沒有那個必要，對他來說妙麗的幫忙可是一大助力，如果沒有妙麗幫忙自己，跩哥知道自己可能沒有勇氣去執行那個計畫。

或許是因為大家都想要保全哈利未來的日子，因此不管怎樣都會好好的讓跩哥去執行這個計畫，似乎是對他想要改變未來也沒有太大的意見，老天刻意安排他回到過去，或許就是希望他想要改變這一切。

自從跩哥來到這時代之後，哈利覺得自己這一年平安無事，沒有太多的煩惱，甚至沒有很多會威脅到他生命的危險，自從馴服蛇妖之後自己更不需要擔心那麼多，而且自己和馬份的感情越來越好。

「要比賽了耶！你有信心嗎？」哈利和跩哥坐在院子當中聊天。

「當然有信心，絕對不會輸給你！」馬份知道自己是絕對不會輸給哈利。

「我也不會輸給你，這攸關學院的榮譽。」只要攸關學院的榮譽哈利是絕對不會輸。

「我也是，我一定會替史萊哲林拿到冠軍！」馬份知道自己的自尊心不容許輸給哈利。

雖然他們兩人是情人，但是對於學院的榮譽他們是絕對不會放手，雙方的自尊心都不會希望輸給對方，況且史萊哲林和葛來分多一直以來都是那樣不對盤，儘管他們兩人感情很好也是一樣。

對於魁地奇馬份和哈利都有自己的自尊心，而且這也是他們兩人的興趣，所以不管怎樣都不打算輸給對方，也不想要輸給對方，這樣的自尊心讓他們會在魁地奇的場地上廝殺。

當然馬份和哈利的感情不會因為這場比賽而改變，這場比賽自然是不會影響他們兩人的感情，馬份和哈利分的很清楚，知道有些事情是不可避免，他們兩人是不同學院的學生。

「吶！馬份，你有想過未來會是怎樣嗎？」哈利突然問出這句話。

「不知道，反正一定會和你在一起。」跩哥就是有這樣的信心。

「只要和你在一起，真的很幸福。」哈利知道自己一定會和馬份在一起。

「別想太多，未來我們一定會很幸福。」馬份始終是這樣相信。

「嗯，我覺得我現在只想要脫離阿姨家。」哈利很不喜歡回到那個不歡迎自己的家裡去。

「我媽說阿爾發舅舅回來了，說不定你有機會可以去住布萊克大宅。」馬份覺得哈利以後肯定會過得很好。

聽見馬份這樣說哈利沒有多說什麼，畢竟不是自己的教父天狼星，他不確定獅子阿爾發會不會收養自己，他知道天狼星的情人雷木思本來想要收養自己，可是因為某些原因而沒動作。

當然這是自己上學之後才知道的事情，哈利也沒怪雷木思他們，畢竟有些事情不是想做就可以做，人生之中就是有太多、太多的無奈，說不定未來自己真的可惜脫離那個令人不愉快的地方。

但是哈利不知道的就是獅子阿爾發真的有打算去辦理收養他的手續，說不定這個暑假他就可以進入布萊克大宅，至於其他的事情就不需要去想那麼多，哈利的希望一定會達成。

「鄧不利多教授，讓哈利離開德思理家可以嗎？沒有那個血緣魔法，他的安危不會有問題嗎？」跩哥在未來的時候無意間得知這件事。

「呵呵，你都打算改變未來，這就不需要擔心那麼多。」葛林戴華德聽見跩哥的問話幫鄧不利多回答。

「我不覺得讓哈利繼續待在德思理家會比較好，那裏帶給哈利很多不好的陰影。」鄧不利多對此很後悔把哈利交給德思理家撫養。

「我還以為你不會後悔呢！鄧不利多教授。」跩哥覺得有很多事情都是鄧不利多做的錯誤決定引起的。

跩哥說的這句話讓鄧不利多無法說什麼，葛林戴華德並沒有幫自家愛人說話，那些事情他也不是很贊同他這樣做，儘管自己反對但是鄧不利多卻還是執意這樣做，讓葛林戴華德不知道要說什麼才好。

雖然當年自己在美洲和歐洲掀起的恐懼讓人不知道要說什麼也是一樣，而且對現在的奇獸飼育學教授紐特和魔法部部長葛雷夫有些不好意思，儘管他沒有多的不好意思就是，葛林戴華德就是這樣的人。

至於為什麼前任美國魔國會安全部部長會變成英國魔法部的部長，那就不是其他人去問的事情，大概是因為前任的魔法部部長西瑟斯‧斯卡曼德的關係，不過這點沒有幾個人去證實就是了。

而鳳凰會也是因為佛地魔崛起之後才成立的組織，只要有能力想要打倒他的人基本上都有參加，因此前後兩人魔法部部長都有參加，他們制定的計畫就是想要一網打盡。

現在有跩哥的到來，讓他們更順利的解決心頭之患，因此他們不打算阻止跩哥去改變未來，因為鳳凰會裡面有很多人都很喜歡哈利，自然會希望哈利可以過的很好，不要像現在這個樣子。


	13. Chapter 13

「哈利，這次有信心贏得冠軍嗎？」榮恩有些擔心的看著哈利。

「當然有信心囉！」哈利笑笑的看著自己的好友。

「但是你和馬份那傢伙……」榮恩知道哈利很喜歡馬份。

「放心吧！我們說好不可以放水，所以沒問題！」哈利一定會奪下冠軍。

「榮恩，你想那麼多幹嘛，哈利要上場了，不要吵他。」妙麗直接把人拖到觀眾席那邊去。

哈利看見妙麗把人拖走的樣子苦笑，然後就上場去打魁地奇，他現在要專心的比賽，其他的事情不要去想那麼多，就算對手是自己的戀人也不可以放水，畢竟這可是關係到他們兩人學院的榮譽。

在哈利比賽的時候跩哥把拿到的皇冠放在桌上，這次他沒有去觀賞哈利的比賽，他也和哈利說過，因為有事情要處理的關係，所以不方便去看他的比賽，對此哈利沒有多說什麼，跩哥也不會去猜測結果，因為他早已經知曉。

在毀去那本日記的時候，跩哥知道蛇妖的毒對分靈體有效果，小金匣也拿到手之後，他開始著手處理一些強烈的毒藥，而且滴下去也會造成東西的任何損害，現在的他可是已經把魔藥調到出神入化的地步。

「已經處理好了？」賽佛勒斯看見跩哥把藥水滴在皇冠上面。

「還沒，效果還沒出現，可能需要一點時間。」跩哥看見這樣的情形不是很高興。

「耐心一點，已經比預期的效果要好。」賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

「嗯。」跩哥只是默默的觀察接下來會怎樣。

過了一小段時間之後皇冠上面出現效果，分靈體就這樣被消滅掉，看見這樣的情形跩哥鬆了一口氣，賽佛勒斯卻沒有任何的意見，似乎是忍著極大的恨意在處理這件事。

畢竟當初佛地魔殺了莉莉，哈利的母親，也是他心愛的女人、朋友，自己一生摯愛的好友，這也是為什麼賽佛勒斯會忍著這麼大的恨意在看著跩哥解決這些分靈體。

「這只是其中一個，還有其他幾個要處理。」賽佛勒斯不得不說跩哥的能力真的很好。

「那幾個我這幾天會好好處理，比賽已經結束，學院導師不出現在那邊可能會被非議。」跩哥想要去和哈利開心的樣子。

「真是麻煩。」賽佛勒斯對於魁地奇沒有太大的興趣，但是身為學院的導師還是會過去看看。

『嘛！教父還是老樣子。』跩哥揮揮手把東西給收拾好，然後去找哈利。

『只可惜不能幫教父挽回自己的好友，至少以後的人生會比較好過。』跩哥多少還是會心疼賽佛勒斯。

「布萊克教授。」哈利看見跩哥過來很開心。

「葛來分多贏了？」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「嗯！」哈利興奮的樣子讓跩哥不知道要說什麼才好。

「恭喜！」跩哥拿了小禮物給哈利。

收下禮物的哈利看著跩哥，對方沒有打算說什麼，也不打算解釋給他聽，哈利只好乖乖的收下來，反正就是送給自己的禮物，哈利也沒多說什麼，跩哥只是摸摸他的頭沒多說話。

難得看見哈利這樣開心，跩哥也只是露出微笑沒有多說什麼，只要他開心就好，不過小時候的自己肯定會不開心，畢竟是輸給哈利，或者該說是輸給葛來分多，當然會很不高興。

剛剛送給哈利的小飾品除了保護他以外，大概就是希望他可以記住現在的自己，儘管跩哥認為就算等自己回去這個東西雖然會留著，但是哈利對自己的記憶大概會不復存在，對此他無所謂。

「東西要好好放在身上，那個東西有保護咒，可以保護你。」跩哥只是這樣告訴哈利。

「好。」哈利一定會好好的珍惜這個禮物。

比賽過後學生們各自回去交誼廳慶祝，哈利看見馬份有點失望，他不知道要和對方說什麼才好，想說等隔天好好和對方說話，只是不知道馬份會不會願意和自己說話。

觀察到這樣的情形跩哥沒有多說什麼，他知道自己一定會和哈利說話，即使比賽輸了他也不會對哈利說什麼，或是說拒絕哈利的一切，魁地奇這種比賽難免有輸有贏，得失心太重的話肯定會不好。

睡前哈利把跩哥送給自己的項鍊掛在脖子上，他會好好的珍惜這個禮物，這個禮物他真的很喜歡，每次這位教授都會帶給他溫暖，讓哈利覺得這位教授人真的很好，他真的好喜歡他。

「我還以為你要幾天後再來處理。」賽佛勒斯看見跩哥又準備處理另外一個分靈體的樣子有點訝異。

「我只是想到繼續放下去似乎不是很好。」跩哥只是覺得這件事情根本不能拖。

「想要改變的你，到底是想要做什麼？」賽佛勒斯對此感到很疑惑。

「我只想要保全哈利，未來的他，因為我的過錯而昏迷不醒，不管用什麼方法都沒用。」跩哥想起那些事情就感到很痛苦。

「所以你打算挽回這些事情？」賽佛勒斯知道跩哥背負很多事情。

「啊！對啊！付出一切代價都無所謂。」跩哥露出苦笑自嘲著。

「長大了還像個小孩子一樣，真不知道魯休斯怎麼教導你。」賽佛勒斯對此無法多說什麼。

「嘛！教父和媽媽是除了鄧不利多教授和葛林戴華德知道我是誰的人，但對我來說這又如何，我已經無法管他們的想法。」跩哥只覺得自己很痛。

「愛情真的會把人變傻。」賽佛勒斯只有這樣的感覺。

「呵呵！教父不是知道嗎？」跩哥怎麼會不知道賽佛勒斯很清楚這點。

處理掉第二個分靈體後，跩哥只想要在房間當中好好的大哭發洩一下，他真的很難過也很痛，失去哈利他不知道要怎樣才好，根本就像個活死人一樣在生活，哈利不醒自己就痛得要死。

他只是想要回去未來的時候，看到活生生站在自己眼前的哈利，他想要對方可以和自己說話，同時也可以和自己說話，也許自己回去的時候還可以把他吻醒，然後一同生活著。

抱著枕頭大哭一頓的跩哥什麼話都沒說，只是靜靜的哭泣，這樣的痛自己根本不知道要如何去處理，太過悲傷只能在內心當中刺痛，現在他只能在假期中帶著哈利去外頭走走。

「萬聖節假期過了，聖誕節的假期快要到了，你們有想要去哪裡嗎？」榮恩開心的問著自己的好友們。

「我大概是和爸媽去滑雪吧？」妙麗每年都會和自家父母們一起去滑雪。

「我的話，大概是回去陪奶奶吧……」奈威知道自己是一定要回家一趟。

「我不知道，正在等通知，而且也不可能去馬份家過年。」哈利知道馬份一定是回家去過聖誕節。

「馬份那傢伙的老爸還是不喜歡你？」榮恩聽見哈利說的話後大概知道原因。

「馬份家的情況我們又不能說嘴，你在這邊抱不平也沒用。」妙麗不覺得這有什麼，畢竟貴族家總是有想不到的問題。

「說不定哈利會有個驚喜，待在學校過聖誕節也不錯。」奈威覺得生活當中有太多無奈的事情。

「不知道呢！到時候看看吧！反正現在也決定不了什麼事情。」哈利反而看的很開。

哈利覺得就算沒有和馬份一起過節也無所謂，他很清楚馬份的父親魯休斯對於自己不是那樣的喜歡，與其去看人家臉色不如待在學校當中過聖誕節，儘管算是他的姑母的水仙很喜歡他也不可能邀請他去馬份家。

看見日曆上顯現聖誕節假期要來臨，可是馬份知道因為自己的父親魯休斯不是很喜歡哈利，絕對不准自己和母親水仙邀請哈利到馬份家來玩，在某些方面來說水仙還是會尊重魯休斯的意見。

因此馬份不打算寫信回去問父母親，不需要過問自己也知道結果，這些事情何必寫信回去問，趁著要放假前好好的和哈利相處就好，至於聖誕禮物自己回家當然會物色好。

「獅子阿爾發小主人說要邀請哈利小主人去布萊克大宅，應該說讓他回到屬於他的家。」怪角出現在跩哥的面前告訴他獅子阿爾發的決定。

「好。」跩哥很高興獅子阿爾發這樣做。

「他說路平先生也很想念哈利小主人。」怪角知道大宅裡的兩位主人都很想念哈利。

「我會和哈利說，幫我謝謝獅子阿爾發先生。」跩哥微笑的告訴怪角。

聽到跩哥說的話怪角回去傳話，而這個消息跩哥會親自告訴哈利，和他說今年的聖誕節假期可以不用留在學校度過，而是去布萊克大宅看看雷木思和獅子阿爾發，而自己也會陪著他一起去。

今天的黑魔法防禦學下課後跩哥把哈利留下，告訴哈利說他可以回去布萊克大宅，自己會帶著他一起過去，因為獅子阿爾發希望他們過去一趟，而且雷木思也很想念他。

聽到這個好消息哈利真的很高興，而且他也很想雷木思，自己也想要看看獅子阿爾發這位親戚，他是自己教父的弟弟，會不會喜歡自己他也不知道，這次過去自然就會知道。

「怪角告訴我說，雷木思和獅子阿爾發希望你這個聖誕假期可以在布萊克大宅過節。」跩哥告訴哈利這個消息。

「真的嗎？太好了，我也很想雷木思。」哈利真的很想念雷木思這位叔叔。

「我會帶你一起回去。」跩哥看見哈利開心的樣子微笑。

「好。」哈利開心的點頭表示答應。


	14. Chapter 14

晚上哈利和馬份會在學校當中遊走，只要在宵禁時間乖乖的回去睡覺就可以，因此這個時間他們可以好好的在一起聊天，儘管他們兩人是同樣年紀的學生，生活方面也差不多，可是不知道為什麼他們總是有許多話可以說。

馬份和哈利很開心可以好好的聊天，當然比賽過後他們兩人也沒有太多的隔閡，比賽前他們已經說好不能因為誰輸誰贏而生氣，要有運動員精神，絕對不可以和對方生氣。

馬份牽著哈利的手走到他發現的萬應室裡面休息，本來是打算在其他地方聊天，可是考量到最近天氣真的很冷，不如待在室內聊天會比較好，而發現萬應室後跩哥會很願意和哈利一起來這裡聊天。

「這裡真的是萬應室，我們想要有壁爐的地方馬上顯現出來。」哈利看見裡面的樣子開心的說。

「不枉費我這幾天發現到這個好地方，我們可以好好的在這裡聊天。」馬份笑笑的告訴哈利。

「超過宵禁時間可就要傷腦筋，雖然我有帶隱形斗篷。」哈利覺得超過宵禁時間不是很好。

「嘛！沒回房間睡覺也無所謂，在這裡睡覺也沒差，反正我們都洗好澡。」馬份可是很樂意和哈利待在這裡。

聽見馬份說的話哈利苦笑，沒想到對方竟然會想要待在這裡聊一個晚上，雖然自己還是很想要和他聊一整個晚上，可是他們兩人又沒有帶制服過來換，這樣似乎不是很好的情形。

但是儘管如此哈利還是決定先和馬份聊天，其他的事情就不要去想那麼多，要回去總是會有辦法，其他的事情不需要去想那麼多，現在還是開開心心的和對方聊天。

「真可惜這次比賽輸給你。」馬份對這件事覺得很可惜。

「這次只是巧合。」哈利很謙虛的告訴馬份。

「哼！下次我一定會贏過你。」馬份知道自己下次一定會贏哈利。

「嗯！我很期待。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

「你聖誕假期是要待在學校過嗎？我應該要回家，不然我爸媽會擔心。」馬份想到這件事就覺得很失望。

「布萊克教授告訴我說，雷木思和獅子阿爾發要我回去布萊克大宅過聖誕節。」哈利把自己聽到的消息告訴馬份。

「真的嗎？真是太好了！」馬份很開心哈利可以在外面過節。

「嗯！應該可以請獅子阿爾發帶我去拜訪你，或是請布萊克教授幫忙。」哈利當然很開心可以在假期和馬份見面。

「布萊克教授要和你一起回去？」馬份聽到哈利說的話有些疑問。

「嗯，教授要帶我回去。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

馬份聽到哈利說的話不知道要說什麼才好，他是不討厭布萊克教授（跩哥），可是他對於教授就是有點疙瘩在，或許是因為哈利和教授的感情很不錯，有點轉移哈利對自己的注意力，馬份才會那樣不高興。

哈利不能理解馬份會有這樣的情緒，他是很喜歡布萊克教授（跩哥），但是自己真正喜歡的人是現在眼前的人，看見馬份悶悶不樂的樣子哈利往前親吻他的臉頰，突然被哈利親吻的馬份有些嚇到。

他沒想到哈利會親吻自己的臉頰，大概是察覺到自己的情緒，馬份知道自己的確是有點小小的吃醋，就算知道哈利喜歡的人是自己，可是在某些方面布萊克教授（跩哥）轉移哈利的注意力他就很不開心。

「不要生氣啦！」哈利緩緩的安慰著馬份。

「我才沒有生氣。」馬份才不承認自己正在吃醋。

「那就是在吃醋？」哈利笑笑的看著馬份。

「你管我！」馬份被戳中心事馬上反駁回去。

「馬份，你真可愛！」哈利覺得這樣的馬份真的很可愛。

看見對方氣呼呼的樣子哈利只是笑笑的，他知道馬份只是不喜歡自己和跩哥走很近，可是對他來說跩哥是對他很好的長輩，就像是賽佛勒斯一樣，雖然賽佛勒斯對他的態度不冷不熱就是。

畢竟哈利知道自己童年過的不是很好，進入學校之後得到很多的照顧和友情，可是想要的親情卻無法得到，鄧不利多對於他來說只是長輩的照顧，雖然葛林戴華德卻很像祖父在照顧他。

當然鳳凰會的其他人也是一樣，儘管如此哈利還是會渴望親情，而和跩哥親近不知道為什麼會有種很像父親或是兄長的感覺，對方就像是很好的親人來照顧自己，不過真要說，哈利是覺得雷木思這位叔叔比較像父親。

「我對教授的感覺只有親人般的感覺，親情不也是愛情的一種嗎？」哈利很認真的看著馬份。

「也是呢！只是覺得教授老是把你的注意力給移走。」馬份不喜歡哈利把重心放在跩哥的身上。

「教授給我的感覺有點像父親也有點像兄長，真正像父親的感覺的人是雷木思。」哈利只是不想告訴馬份說，跩哥跟他的感覺很像。

「抱歉，讓你想到很不好的事情。」馬份把人拉到自己的懷抱當中，他知道哈利的童年過的很不好。

「沒關係，我沒事。」哈利也擁抱馬份。

「嗯。」馬份不知道要說什麼才好。

哈利知道自己有這些長輩的疼愛，馬份是自己的戀人，榮恩和妙麗是自己最好的朋友，這樣就該知足，或許自己真的很想要依賴跩哥，但是他知道那是不可能的事情，也許在某些方面自己不小心把他和馬份重疊在一起。

而且自己當初和跩哥表白的時候，對方毫不猶豫的告訴自己他們兩人是不可能的事情，那時候自己真的很傷心，後來和馬份在一起之後他已經忘記那些事情，哈利覺得和馬份在一起真的很好也很幸福。

隨著和馬份在一起的時間變多，哈利可以慢慢的釐清自己對跩哥的感情，那種感情可以說是如兄如父，又在某些方面和馬份很像，至於為什麼會這樣他也不清楚，他也不想要去想那麼多。

「真期待聖誕假期，希望教授們不要給太多功課。」榮恩在上課前說出這句話。

「還有幾天你就已經在期待放假，專心上課！」妙麗看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「榮恩的個性就是這樣。」哈利開始專心上課。

變形學可是他們學院導師麥教授的課，他們可是不能分心，不然的話麥教授一定會給他們好看，對於不專心的學生麥教授可是很不喜歡，所以大家都會乖乖的專心上課。

跩哥知道自己已經處理掉三個分靈體，剛特家的戒指已經被鄧不利多處理掉，自己則是處理掉湯姆‧瑞斗的日記，金杯和皇冠，意外產生附在哈利身上的分靈體葛林戴華德利用某種魔法，或者該說黑魔法處理掉。

所以現在只剩下小金匣以及佛地魔的寵物蛇娜吉妮，那隻寵物蛇到現在還沒有找到，肯定是需要一點時間，跩哥是打算趁著聖誕節假期去一一拜訪某些地方，說不定會找到娜吉妮。

「還是找不到那隻寵物蛇，分靈體就差那一個要處理。」葛林戴華德悠閒的喝著紅茶。

「的確是很傷腦筋，賽佛勒斯，你說呢？」鄧不利多慈愛的看著賽佛勒斯。

「我不知道，最多是要去原本的老巢找，已經經過十一年的時間，是否可以找到我也不是那樣確定。」賽佛勒斯不想要去想那麼多。

「我會過去找找，還麻煩石內卜教授告訴我地點。」跩哥會想辦法找到那隻寵物蛇。

「小子，放假前你先把小金匣處理掉，那隻寵物蛇我來想辦法。」葛林戴華德的意思就是要跩哥好好的和哈利一起渡假。

「蓋瑞特，你在想什麼？」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德的話有點疑惑。

「沒想什麼，我這裡剛好有個會說爬說嘴的傢伙，讓他去找會比較快，難道說你要讓那小子帶著哈利去找嗎？」葛林戴華德很認真的看著自家戀人。

「好吧……」鄧不利多也不好多說什麼。

「讓我帶那個人過去找，我會親手處理掉那隻寵物蛇。」賽佛勒斯還是決定自己親自去處理會比較好。

「我知道了，那就麻煩你去處理，親愛的賽佛勒斯。」鄧不利多對於眼前的孩子不知道要說什麼才好。

既然計畫已經確定，跩哥知道自己聖誕節假期可以好好的和哈利一起度過，不過要離開學校之前自己需要把那個小金匣給處理掉，他知道賽佛勒斯會親手宰殺娜吉妮，畢竟那種深仇大恨只有他自己知道。

假期過後很多事情都會處理完畢，哈利未來肯定不需要太過擔心，而自己到底什麼時候可以回去未來，那就不是可以預測的事情，跩哥一點也不想要去想那麼多，他只知道該扭轉的事情就要扭轉過來。

放假當天跩哥來到哈利的臥室等待他把東西給整理好，同宿舍的人早已經離開去搭車，哈利也跟榮恩說不用等他，自己會和跩哥一起回去，聽見好友說的話榮恩也乖乖的和自己的兄長們一起去搭車。

「教授，要搭火車回去還是用呼嚕網？」哈利把東西整理好之後和跩哥一起離開。

「搭火車回去，用呼嚕網的話有點麻煩。」跩哥不確定這時候布萊克大宅是否有人在家。

跩哥很清楚布萊克大宅的壁爐有設限制，自己也沒提前和雷木思或是獅子阿爾發說自己會過去，就算他們解除限制，他還是覺得用呼嚕網不是很適合，因此就和大家一起搭火車回去就好。

至於到時候要怎麼過去布萊克大宅，自己肯定需要小小的傷腦筋一下，大概是會搭麻瓜的交通工具過去，自己也不好帶著哈利用消影術過去，雖然自己有告知雷木思和獅子阿爾發說今天會回去。

「等下回去肯定要搭麻瓜的交通工具。」跩哥對此感到很苦惱。


	15. Chapter 15

「我有告訴雷木思說我會回去，應該會有人來接我們。」哈利想起來前幾天和雷木思通信的事情。

「剛剛應該要用呼嚕網，只是看你大包小包的又覺得很麻煩。」跩哥只是怕哈利會念錯。

「總是會有辦法過去，教授就不需要擔心那麼多。」哈利對此感到很樂觀，覺得應該不需要太擔心。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，或許就像哈利說的一樣，等到了目的地後再來想辦法，現在就好好的放空自己休息一下，這幾天沒有好好睡覺跩哥決定閉上眼睛睡一下。

而且昨天晚上他根本沒有睡，只為了要處理掉那個討人厭的小金匣，處理完畢後跩哥才躺在床上睡覺，那時候已經是很晚的時間，雖然沒有破壞那些東西，但是之後要怎樣處理那些東西跩哥還真的很頭痛。

或許那些東西到最後會放在校長室陳列起來，就如同葛來分多的劍是一樣的道理，畢竟那些東西曾經是霍格華茲四位創辦人的東西，有了一些年代自然要好好的收藏起來才可以。

「月影。」下了火車哈利看見雷木思親自來接他們。

「路平先生。」跩哥有禮貌的和他打招呼。

「不介意我開車來帶你們吧？」雷木思微笑的看著他們兩人。

「一點也不介意，月影能來真的很好。」哈利很開心可以看到雷木思。

「謝謝。」跩哥乖乖的道謝。

「走吧！」雷木思笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

回到布萊克大宅之後，哈利在怪角的帶領之下去了屬於自己的房間，而跩哥把自己做的事情告訴雷木思和獅子阿爾發，聽見跩哥敘述的情形其他兩人沒有多說什麼，或許把分靈體整個除掉之後哈利的未來會平安順遂。

至於其他的食死徒，魔法部會有辦法解決，現階段只要保全哈利的安全就可以，畢竟有一大半的食死徒還在阿茲卡班當中，包含被認為是出賣詹姆和莉莉的天狼星，到底是要等天狼星逃獄還是保他出來，雷木思和獅子阿爾發還在想。

早在天狼星被關入阿茲卡班的時候，雷木思就有懷疑是不是彼得‧佩迪魯出賣波特夫婦，但是苦無沒有證據的關係讓他很苦惱，而現在只要逮到他就可以把所有的事情給處理好。

「佩迪魯方面是很麻煩的事情，畢竟是無照的化獸師。」獅子阿爾發想起很久以前的事情。

「看樣子會因為這樣而被人當成寵物鼠。」雷木思知道獅子阿爾發的意思。

「榮恩有一隻寵物鼠，樣子有點奇怪。」哈利聽見雷木思說的話後告訴他。

「波特，有印象是長什麼樣子嗎？」聽見哈利說的話跩哥想要提取他的記憶。

哈利乖乖的點頭表示說有，跩哥沒有猶豫的取出哈利的記憶，然後確定那隻老鼠長啥樣子，這點就讓雷木思和獅子阿爾發去處理，那是他們的個人恩怨，自己無法去插手。

即使是第一次看到獅子阿爾發，哈利也沒有多說什麼，乖乖的打過招呼後就和跩哥以及雷木思聊天，看見哈利這個孩子獅子阿爾發也挺喜歡他的，決定暑假的時候親自去德思理家把他接出來，接到這個大宅中和他們一起生活。

晚餐時間雷木思親自下廚煮飯，獅子阿爾發本來要請怪角幫忙，但是對方說不用也就沒有多說什麼，對於這位是自家兄長伴侶的人獅子阿爾發不知道要說什麼，有時候他會想要是沒有發生這些事情，他和兄長天狼星、雷木思會生活在一起。

「有的時候會想，如果沒有那個人的話，我大概會和那位長不大的老哥以及雷木思生活在一起。」獅子阿爾發看著雷木思在廚房煮飯的背影。

「然後有事沒事去波特家串門子，陪陪哈利玩耍之類的。」雷木思聽見獅子阿爾發說的話微笑。

「天狼星和詹姆他們兩個根本就是長不大的孩子。」獅子阿爾發有種很想念自家兄長。

「呵呵！」雷木思笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

跩哥和哈利只是靜靜的聽著他們的對話，看見哈利有種不知道要說什麼感覺跩哥只是拍拍他的肩膀，這些都是他無法參予的一切，讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好，反而會讓他真的很希望父母親還活著。

看見這樣的情形跩哥也沒多說什麼，自己只能幫哈利剷除所有的障礙，卻無法挽回已經過去的一切，他沒有回到佛地魔殺害波特夫婦的那時候，即使如此也不一定可以阻止。

當大家在討論過去的事情，哈利總是會有些不知所措，他不知道應該要怎樣反映才好，可是每次看見其他人那種欣慰、高興的表情更是不知道要說什麼才好，跩哥看見這樣的情形只是用自己的方式安慰他。

「別去想太多，人生有太多無法挽回的事情。」跩哥只是這樣告訴哈利。

「可是教授您現在不是在試圖挽回嗎？」哈利緩緩的說出這句話。

「那是因為我愛的人還活著，已經逝去的人無法挽回。」跩哥很清楚這個定理。

「也是……」哈利多少還是不太懂跩哥的意思。

看見哈利不懂自己的意思跩哥也沒刻意去解釋，這些事情是需要自己去體會的，他也無法告訴哈利自己為什麼會回到過去，或許在某些方面是老天想要讓自己實現扭轉過去的願望，又或許是因為老天同情哈利，希望自己可以改變過去。

雷木思和獅子阿爾發邀請他們兩人吃飯，聽見可以吃晚餐哈利開心的跑過去吃飯，跩哥看見這樣的情形知道哈利的心情多少好了許多，不過有太多的事情他還真不知道要如何告訴哈利。

不過跩哥希望哈利在這個聖誕節假期可以過的很快樂，有雷木思和獅子阿爾發在應該不需要去擔心那麼多，而自己需要去處理的事情還是很多，而且還要追蹤賽佛勒斯那邊。

「哈利，你要多吃一點，太瘦了。」雷木思把許多菜色塞給哈利。

「好多。」哈利看見自己盤子裡的菜色有些訝異。

「要乖乖吃完，這些可是雷木思的心意。」獅子阿爾發笑笑的說著。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭開始動手吃了起來。

跩哥看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看見眼前的兩位長輩這麼疼愛哈利也鬆了一口氣，他知道有很多事情在一點一滴的改變，甚至相信自己回去未來之後哈利會過的很好。

而且有這麼多人在疼愛哈利，自己也不需要那麼多，說不定處理完佩迪魯的事情後，天狼星就可以回到哈利的身邊，回到雷木思、獅子阿爾發的身邊，賽佛勒斯也不會逝去，當然天狼星也不會死去。

當他回去哈利還有這些長輩在疼愛他，等到天狼星回到布萊克大宅，哈利也會來到這裡住，所以自己根本不需要擔心那麼多，即使哈利忘記自己也無所謂，因為還有馬份在。

「我去洗碗。」哈利準備拿起碗盤去洗。

「坐下來吧！讓怪角去忙。」獅子阿爾發拉住哈利要他不要去忙。

「喔。」哈利乖乖的點頭坐下來不去動手。

「哈利，把這裡當成自己的家，不要那麼拘謹。」雷木思摸摸哈利的頭。

「好。」當雷木思說完他才想起自己不是待在德思理家。

在布萊克大宅自己不需要擔心那麼多，自己不是在德思理家，佩妮阿姨和威農姨丈對他不是那樣好，達力也會一直欺負他，因為寄人籬下的關係哈利無法多說什麼，現在發現自己不是在那邊，自然不需要擔心那麼多。

只是哈利多少有些不習慣，畢竟這是他第一次來到布萊克大宅，和鳳凰會的人見面大部分都在其他的地方，布萊克大宅的兩位主人都不在，自然不能隨意過來，跩哥之所以會過來單純只是要找一些東西。

沒想到因為自己報上的名號讓怪角誤以為自己是真正布萊克家的人，所以讓他有特權可以出入布萊克大宅，同時也可以命令宅裡的家庭小精靈，跩哥可沒要求自家母親水仙幫忙，怪角誤會後他也輕鬆許多。

「我有個疑問，為什麼怪角會叫哈利，小主人？」跩哥想起來前幾天怪角通知自己的時候說的話。

「是我跟他說哈利是天狼星的教子，也是這個家的主人，自然要怪角改稱呼。」獅子阿爾發對於天狼星的一切多少還是很清楚。

「這就表示你打算在暑假的時候把哈利接回來？」跩哥聽見獅子阿爾發的話感到很訝異。

「總要給天狼星一個驚喜嘛！我已經很久沒有給他驚喜。」獅子阿爾發很喜歡天狼星這位兄長。

雷木思聽著他們的對話沒有說話，這的確是他和獅子阿爾發想要給天狼星的驚喜，跩哥當初把獅子阿爾發帶回來的時候，礙於布萊克家的人剩下沒有幾個，嫁出去的水仙根本無法回來照顧自己的堂弟，貝拉還關在阿茲卡班當中。

所以水仙拜託和天狼星很好的雷木思過來照顧獅子阿爾發，貝拉太過瘋狂是不可能放出來，天狼星也苦無證據無法從阿茲卡班當中出來，自然只好請雷木思幫忙，讓怪角一個家庭小精靈照顧水仙多少還是不放心。

加上獅子阿爾發本來就對雷木思沒有太大的意見，跩哥也時不時會過來看一下，確定一下病人的身體狀態，成為布萊克大宅的半個主人，現在哈利也會成為這裡的主人。

「教授，聖誕假期可以找一天去馬份家拜訪嗎？」哈利偷偷的站在跩哥的房門口問。

「當然可以，我說好會帶你去拜訪馬份家。」跩哥知道哈利很想要見到小時候的自己。

「我想見馬份也想要和水仙，不，馬份太太道謝。」哈利多少有些不好意思的說著。

「呵呵！好，我相信水仙看到你一定會很高興。」跩哥知道母親水仙看到哈利會很高興。

聽到跩哥和自己的保證之後哈利才乖乖的回房睡覺，看見這樣的情形跩哥露出微笑，然後又坐下來繼續書寫東西，除了寄給賽佛勒斯的信件外，就是想要寫一些東西留給哈利。


	16. Chapter 16

儘管他知道就算寫了說不定也會消失，又或者是會真的留下來，不管怎樣自己是真心的想要留下一些東西，跩哥才會在這裡寫幾封信給哈利，就算會讓哈利傷心難過也無法說什麼。

其實跩哥也不知道自己可以留下什麼，只是想要留個痕跡在現在的哈利心中，或許在未來他們相遇之後會找到什麼也不一定，看見小時候的自己會和現在的自己吃醋覺得很好玩。

「教授，可以陪我睡嗎？」哈利要睡之前跑到跩哥的房間敲門問。

「你啊！什麼時候開始會這樣愛撒嬌了？」跩哥看見哈利跑到自己房間的樣子很無奈。

「因為總覺得好像假期過後就看不到教授，有種不想要你離開的感覺。」哈利不知道為什麼會有這樣的感覺。

「天下沒有不散的筵席。」跩哥知道哈利不捨也沒辦法。

哈利當然知道天下沒有不散的筵席，難得遇到對他這麼好的長輩，只能用自己的方式擁抱跩哥，看見這樣的情形跩哥摸摸他的頭什麼話都沒說，他知道自己其實也很捨不得。

睡醒過後他們四個人一起用餐，哈利很開心今天可以去馬份家拜訪，跩哥早在離開學校前就已經告知過水仙，但是他不知道魯休斯的意思，不管怎樣他都會帶哈利過去拜訪。

對於跩哥要帶哈利去拜訪馬份家雷木思和獅子阿爾發沒有太大的意見，獅子阿爾發決定要和他們一起去，本來打算是這樣，沒想到剛好有貓頭鷹送信來，反而改成獅子阿爾發帶著哈利去馬份家拜訪。

「賽佛勒斯寄來的信件，似乎是有什麼問題要說，孩子，是你的信。」雷木思拆下貓頭鷹腳上的信件。

「謝謝，看樣子石內卜教授找到娜吉妮，或是有些什麼進度。」跩哥還沒拆開信件卻開始猜測。

「這樣我帶哈利去馬份家，我也想要去拜訪一下水仙姐姐。」獅子阿爾發看見這樣的情形告訴他們。

「嗯，謝謝。」跩哥沒有太大的意見。

「阿爾發，謝謝。」哈利有些不好意思的看著獅子阿爾發。

獅子阿爾發帶著哈利去馬份家拜訪，跩哥和雷木思去處理一些事情，畢竟如果不把娜吉妮處理掉的話，他們根本無法安心，畢竟哈利的未來沒有危險就攸關娜吉妮是否有死去。

馬份家迎來兩位貴客，馬份家的小主人看到哈利來當然很高興，水仙看見自己的堂弟過來自然會很高興，而魯休斯早早出門去處理事情，所以不在家，不然的話他看到肯定會不太高興。

馬份看見哈利到來馬上拉著他去自己的房間，水仙看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反而是迎接獅子阿爾發這位她已經很久沒見的堂弟，兩個孩子要去玩什麼她都不會去阻止。

「沒想到你會過來！我還很怕你不會來拜訪我家。」馬份很開心哈利可以來家裡玩。

「本來教授要帶我過來，但是有事情要處理，所以拜託阿爾發帶我來。」哈利笑笑的告訴馬份。

「我爸今天有事情要處理，所以不在家。」馬份真的很擔心魯休斯討厭哈利。

「嗯。」哈利知道馬份會很擔心自己的父親討厭他。

「我有很多玩具，我們一起玩吧！」馬份很樂意和哈利分享自己的玩具。

「好。」哈利露出開心的笑容。

馬份開心的分享自己的玩具，身為貴族人家的孩子總是有很多稀奇古怪的玩具，這些玩具他早就想要和哈利一起分享，所以才會期待哈利來家裡拜訪，總算盼到哈利過來當然會很高興。

對於這些新奇的玩具哈利也很好奇，在馬份的解釋之下慢慢開始玩了起來，兩人開心的笑聲傳入水仙和獅子阿爾發的耳中，聽見孩子們的笑聲水仙和獅子阿爾發莞爾。

水仙難得會聽見兒子笑的那樣開心，多年來馬份總是像個乖乖牌的孩子，當然紈褲子弟的氣息難免會有，就一般家長的標準而言，馬份算是乖小孩，所以真的很難得會看見他開懷大笑的樣子。

「沒想到你會下棋？」馬份沒想到哈利會下巫師棋。

「榮恩有教我幾次，跟他玩都不會贏。」哈利想到每次和榮恩對戰就很氣惱。

「你很有天份，贏過我好幾次。」馬份不得不說哈利真的很厲害。

「大概是經驗的累積吧……」哈利已經被榮恩打敗過好幾次。

「換玩其他的吧！」馬份把巫師棋收好拿出其他的玩具出來。

「好。」哈利沒有什麼意見。

馬份拿出巫師界小孩子會玩的大富翁遊戲，哈利看見那個遊戲感到很好奇，對方解釋給自己聽之後，哈利和馬份開始玩了起來，這個遊戲很適合他們兩人一起玩，甚至連家聽小精靈要他們去吃飯的時候還無法停止。

但是為了不要讓水仙和獅子阿爾發等太久，他們還是乖乖的去吃飯，這個遊戲真的讓馬份和哈利欲罷不能，因此用餐過後他們兩人又進入房間繼續玩，水仙和獅子阿爾發看見這樣的情況只有搖頭。

「媽媽、舅舅，我吃飽了。」馬份乖乖的把餐點給解決。

「馬份夫人，謝謝招待。」哈利很有禮貌的和水仙道謝。

「不客氣，有吃飽嗎？」水仙擔心的問著哈利。

「有，飯菜很好吃呢！」哈利微笑的告訴水仙。

「是嗎？真是太好了。」水仙喜歡哈利這個孩子。

「媽媽，我和哈利回去房間玩遊戲。」馬份二話不說把人帶回去房間。

「小龍也真是的，我還想多和波特聊聊的說。」看見這樣的情形水仙只能搖頭。

「呵呵！看樣子小龍真的很喜歡哈利。」獅子阿爾發看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「波特能夠陪在小龍身邊，真的很好呢！」水仙不得不說他們兩人感情真的很好。

「大概會像天狼星和雷木思那樣的程度吧！」在獅子阿爾發的印象中天狼星和雷木思可說是形影不離。

水仙當然很希望自己的孩子和哈利可以形影不離，他們兩人感情很好不需要多說什麼，雖然自己和丈夫是政治婚姻，感情也就這樣普普通通，要說很好也沒很好，要說很差也沒很差，雖然丈夫很疼愛自己就是。

不過水仙真的希望自己的兒子可以找到一個心愛的人過一生，貴族圈就是那樣，怎麼聯姻都是那幾個家族，這不是什麼好現象，在某些方面來說會不小心有一些隱藏疾病就是。

雖然馬份家和波特家有點血緣關係，不過沒有那樣讓人傷腦筋的問題，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的父母親就是堂兄妹，慶幸他們兩人的基因沒有太大的問題，不然的話是真的要傷腦筋啦！

「其實做母親還是希望自己的兒子可以找到心愛的伴侶，然後和自己最愛的人度過一生。」水仙有種不知道要說什麼的感覺。

「如果是哈利沒有什麼太大的問題，我聽雷木思說魯休斯好像不太喜歡哈利。」獅子阿爾發知道水仙的考量是什麼。

「是啊！魯休斯不是那樣的喜歡哈利，我覺得是小龍自己的選擇，沒有必要干預。」水仙想到丈夫的想法就想要嘆氣。

「我想總有一天魯休斯會想開的，小龍是那樣的堅持，而且啊！有布萊克家血統的人可是很專情的。」獅子阿爾發很清楚家族的人是多麼的專情。

「說的也是呢！」水仙聽見獅子阿爾發說的話笑笑的回應。

「而且他們的未來我們無法掌握。」獅子阿爾發想起很多事情。

水仙拍拍獅子阿爾發的手，孩子們的未來的確是他們無法掌握，馬份和哈利要怎樣發展那不是他們可以管的事情，現在不需要去想那麼多，只要自家兒子堅持下去的話，魯休斯肯定無法說什麼。

看了看時間之後獅子阿爾發決定要帶哈利回去布萊克大宅，他可不想要和魯休斯吵架，只因為哈利這個孩子一點也不受魯休斯喜歡，因此為了避免遇到乾脆直接早點回家。

哈利沒有太大的意見，水仙看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的擁抱哈利，然後親吻他的臉頰，這麼好的孩子讓她很喜歡，找時間她可要送哈利一點小東西，表示她喜歡他的心意。

「馬份太太，再見！今天謝謝招待。」哈利很有禮貌的告訴水仙。

「不客氣，再見，下次再來玩。」水仙擁抱哈利然後親吻他的臉頰。

哈利點點頭表示答應，自己真的很喜歡水仙和馬份，而轉頭看見馬份有點依依不捨的樣子讓他不知道要說什麼，獅子阿爾發看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「再見，我們學校見，哈利。」馬份總算願意叫哈利的名字。

「嗯！學校見，小龍。」聽見對方叫自己的名字哈利也叫他的名字。

聽見哈利叫自己的名字馬份差點沒大叫，他真的很開心對方叫自己的名字，水仙看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子自家兒子真的很喜歡哈利這個孩子，獅子阿爾發也只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況。

「我們先走了，水仙姐姐，下次再來拜訪。」獅子阿爾發抱抱自己的堂姐。

「嗯，回去好好休息，可要把身體養好，別讓我擔心。」水仙摸摸獅子阿爾發的臉頰。

「我會的，妳別擔心。」獅子阿爾發絕對是會養好自己的身體。

「再見！」水仙和馬份目送他們離開。


	17. Chapter 17

雷木思看見他們回來只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，哈利沒看見跩哥有點失落，他知道對方肯定是去處理事情，自己也不好多問什麼，只是他沒想到聖誕假期結束之前自己都沒見到跩哥。

這個聖誕假期哈利很高興和雷木思以及獅子阿爾發一起度過，雖然他們兩人偶爾會出門，但是不會同時兩個人一起出門，反而是輪流出門，似乎是去處理天狼星的事情。

抓到彼得‧佩迪魯後有太多事情要處理，因為要開在法庭審判以及還有很多後續的手續，光是這些就要跑很多的流程，儘管魔法部長覺得應該要加緊處理也沒辦法加快。

「速度已經加快許多，說不定可以在暑假前看到天狼星，到時候哈利回來大宅他肯定會很高興。」獅子阿爾發聽見雷木思給自己的訊息後說出這句話。

「的確是盼他快點回來，但是總是希望可以加速處理。」雷木思真的很想要快點看到天狼星。

十一年的時間真的是太長，但是在某些地方又覺得很短，他們兩人是被迫分開的關係，這樣的思念肯定是很煎熬，雷木思很努力想要幫天狼星洗清罪名，可是一直沒有抓到佩迪魯，沒有證據真的很難洗清。

獅子阿爾發當年是發現到佛地魔的計畫，所以把小金匣給調包，但是沒想到會因為一個意外而受到傷害，好在那邊的氣溫真的很低，讓自己一直維持著低溫的生命狀態，等到跩哥來救治自己的時候，才能把自己救活。

當然跩哥也找到真正的小金匣，破壞了佛地魔的分靈體，讓他失去一個復活的機會，而現在基本上所有的分靈體都被破壞，剩下娜吉妮那隻寵物蛇，賽佛勒斯和葛林戴華德的屬下正在追捕。

「那孩子接到消息後就去幫賽佛勒斯，不知道是出了什麼事？」雷木思趁著哈利去洗澡的時候和獅子阿爾發談論這個問題。

「肯定不是什麼好事，不然那孩子不會輕易的離開，他是那樣的喜歡哈利。」獅子阿爾發有觀察到跩哥真的很喜歡哈利。

「只要哈利的未來不要多災多難就好。」雷木思只有這樣的想法。

「有我們在就不會，不需要太過擔心。」獅子阿爾發對未來多少有些樂觀。

洗好澡的哈利在怪角的幫助下穿上衣服，雖然他很想要問怪角說跩哥到底是去哪裡，可是後來想想自己也不需要多問那麼多，對方想要去哪裡自己根本無法阻止，而自己也不需要去過問那麼多。

看著自己脖子上的項鍊哈利只是摸摸那條項鍊，然後穿好衣服下樓準備去吃晚餐，聖誕假期可以和自己喜歡的家人一起度過，哈利當然很高興，自然要和他們一起用餐。

怪角對於新的主人沒有太大的意見，反而是很喜歡哈利這個小主人，客客氣氣的哈利不會很嚴厲的命令自己，就像雷木思那樣的客氣，這樣的小主人自然會得到家庭小精靈的歡心。

「果然還是要把哈利養胖一點才好。」雷木思對於哈利的身材很有意見。

「我已經比以前胖了很多啦！雷木思不需要太過擔心。」哈利知道自己已經比以前好很多。

「的確是太瘦了一點，還是要早點把手續辦好，讓你過來布萊克大宅住。」獅子阿爾發捏捏哈利的臉頰。

「嗯，我很期待暑假可以回到這裡來住。」哈利真的很希望自己可以和他們一起住。

這幾天獅子阿爾發除了去魔法部以外還有去辦理哈利的收養手續，只要辦理好後他就可以在暑假正大光明的去德思理家把哈利給拎回來，而且還可以給天狼星一個驚喜。

只是要委屈哈利暑假放假之後先委屈一點去德思理家住一兩天，這點哈利沒有太大的意見，只要可以回來布萊克大宅住，委屈一兩天當然沒有什麼太大的問題，畢竟他們真的需要好好和佩妮和威農說說。

就算佩妮和威農很討厭哈利，但是他們也不會讓哈利輕易的離開，或許這是佩妮對於自己的妹妹最後一點的親情，要去把哈利拎回來當然要好好的和他們談談，就算用遺忘咒也無所謂就是。

「教授到假期結束都沒有回來，不知道是發生什麼事情？」哈利把行李整理好之後拎著嘿美的鳥籠去搭車。

「或許有很多事情要處理，回到學校就會見到他，別太擔心。」雷木思摸摸哈利的頭。

「嗯！這個假期可以和你們一起度過我很高興，一直忘記說，謝謝，聖誕快樂，雷木思、阿爾發。」哈利擁抱來送自己的兩位長輩。

「聖誕快樂，哈利，暑假我們會親自帶你回去德思理家處理一些事情。」獅子阿爾發拍拍哈利的背部。

「我會很期待的！」哈利很開心暑假可以和他們一起住。

「在學校可不要搗蛋，聖誕快樂，哈利。」雷木思微笑的送哈利上火車。

哈利用力的點頭表示答應，開心的上火車準備回學校，當然這之前也有好好的和雷木思和獅子阿爾發道別，他覺得這次的聖誕假期是自己這一生當中過的很幸福的一次。

唯一覺得可惜的事情是只有和自己最喜歡的教授度過一天的假期而已，之後到假期結束都沒有見到自己最喜歡的教授，這是讓哈利覺得很可惜的事情，讓他覺得有點小小的遺憾。

榮恩和哈利好不容易找到一個空車廂，他們等待妙麗和奈威一起來，當然馬份也找到這個車廂，把自己兩個小跟班放在一邊，和哈利一起坐這個車廂，他們總是有許多的事情可以聊。

「哈利，你看起來很開心。」妙麗看見哈利心情很好的樣子很開心。

「這個聖誕假期在布萊克大宅過，和雷木思、獅子阿爾發過了一個星期很開心，而且也有到小龍家拜訪。」哈利把自己聖誕假期做的事情告訴自己的好友。

「這樣很好呢！不然每次看你放假都不太開心。」妙麗多少會擔心自己的好友。

「讓妳擔心很抱歉，妙麗。」哈利多少有些不好意思。

「因為我們是朋友，別想那麼多。」妙麗拍拍哈利的肩膀。

回到學校之後哈利沒有看到跩哥，他以為當天晚上可以看到跩哥出現，可是晚餐時間卻還是沒有看到他，這點讓哈利多少有些失落，可是他沒有表現在臉上，他猜測應該會跩哥有事情沒有忙完。

而且他也沒有看到賽佛勒斯，這點讓他感到很訝異，一向會準時出席的教授竟然沒有出現在大家的面前，這點才會讓哈利感到很訝異，雖然他相信有很多學生很開心沒有看到他會比較好。

今天是收假的日子，或許教授們都還有事情要處理，搞不好明天會出現在大家的面前，到時候肯定又會有人在那邊哀嚎，畢竟賽佛勒斯很喜歡用某些方式來虐待學生，即使是史萊哲林也不一定會逃過。

「真希望明天不會看到老蝙蝠，油膩膩的樣子讓人討厭。」榮恩非常的討厭魔藥學教授。

「石內卜教授雖然人不是很好，但是你也不要這樣說。」妙麗聽見榮恩的批評感到很無奈。

「石內卜教授在某些方面來說也沒有很不好。」哈利以前很不喜歡賽佛勒斯，可是現在覺得還好。

「嘿！兄弟，你什麼時候對那位老蝙蝠改觀了？」榮恩聽見哈利說的話感到很訝異。

「沒有改觀，只是不想刻意批評教授而已。」哈利很難說出自己的感覺。

「這就表示哈利長大了，榮恩你太像小孩子。」妙麗看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

榮恩聽見妙麗說的話只給她一個鬼臉，十二歲的小孩能夠成熟到哪裡去，而且他真的不喜歡賽佛勒斯這位教授，對於他真的沒有好感，而且魔藥學難度又很高，讓人感到很討厭。

哈利只是擔心跩哥和賽佛勒斯，希望他們在處理娜吉妮的時候不會出現什麼意外，畢竟在這方面很難說，不過沒有消息就表示他們平安無事，大概是有其他的事情耽誤到，才會沒有回來霍格華茲。

娜吉妮很快就被抓到，賽佛勒斯看著這隻寵物蛇不知道要麼處理，到底要把牠給殺死還是說留下來，因此或多或少有點傷腦筋，跩哥收到信之後馬上過去找他，看著娜吉妮被關在籠子裡的樣子沒多說什麼。

「打算怎麼處理牠？」最後賽佛勒斯和跩哥把這隻寵物蛇帶回霍格華茲。

「殺死後分屍嗎？蛇類也是魔藥學的藥材。」跩哥只是看著這隻寵物蛇。

「嗯。」賽佛勒斯拿出刀子殺了娜吉妮。

「最後的，真好。」看見這樣的情形跩哥鬆了一口氣。

賽佛勒斯開始默默的分屍娜吉妮，把所有可用的東西分類，然後把剩下無法變成藥材的地方丟入壁爐中燒掉，這些東西賽佛勒斯當然會好好的收好，這可是製作魔藥很好的藥材。

跩哥沒有和賽佛勒斯拿那些藥材，那些東西自己根本用不到，這個學期自己肯定是無法繼續照顧哈利，最後的分靈體已經處理完畢，解決完畢之後他默默的去找鄧不利多。

跩哥已經有感覺自己有可能會回到自己的時間，所以他想要辭去黑魔法防禦學的教授，想要讓雷木思來頂替這個位子，不知道自己是否可以好好的和哈利道別，但是有可能真的無法好好道別。

跩哥在哈利去拜訪馬份家的時候，自己把信件放在他的行李箱裡面，不知道哈利什麼時候才會發現，如果可以他還真希望自己離開之後哈利再看到也沒關係，因為自己什麼時候消失都不知道。

「最後一個分靈體已經解決，已經把娜吉妮處理掉。」跩哥告訴鄧不利多和葛林戴華德。

「這樣把湯姆想要復活的機會都抹去。」鄧不利多很開心這件事已經處理好。

「這下子那小子連復活的機會都沒有，是真的從世界上消失。」葛林戴華德對於佛地魔沒有任何的好感。

「灰飛煙滅，這是最好的選擇。」跩哥知道之後哈利可以過的很好。

「孩子，謝謝你。」鄧不利多很感謝跩哥的幫忙。


	18. Chapter 18

「不客氣，這是我該做的。」跩哥點點頭後回去自己的房間。

回到自己房間的跩哥把所有的偽裝給解除，緩緩的坐在床上思考一些事情，其實他現在最想要放空腦袋，沒有這些東西佛地魔不會復活，而且把所有該抓的人都抓起來，所有的危險都已經處理掉。

跩哥知道自己無法預測哈利四年級後會發生什麼事情，那時候的三巫師鬥法會怎樣他也不知道，自己應該看不到那個時候，因為自己不知道會在什麼時候消失，他已經不想要去想那麼多，現在的他只想要閉上眼睛好好的休息。

「好累。」跩哥現在只有這樣的感覺。

一直等到晚餐過後哈利都沒有見到跩哥，他的內心不知道為什麼有種不好的預感，可是自己又不好跑到教授的房間去找他，要是被飛七抓到的話可是會受罰的，因此哈利只能忍住，打算第二天見到面的時候再來說，只可惜這個願望不會實現。

鄧不利多和葛林戴華德從沒想過事情可以這樣順利的解決，他們知道跩哥真的不惜一切的代價都要改變這一切，未來到底發生什麼事情跩哥從未提過，似乎是因為和哈利有關才會這樣。

能夠擁有這樣的契機只能說是老天爺願意幫忙，又或者是因為跩哥內心當中的祈求打動了老天爺，這點沒有人可以說清楚，至少解決心頭大患之後，大家可以過安穩的生活。

「那個孩子真的很執著，不知道未來到底是發生什麼事情。」葛林戴華德看見跩哥拼命的樣子感到很無奈。

「也許，是因為失去了自己最心愛的人，不然不會有這樣的情形出現。」這個樣子的跩哥讓鄧不利多想起以前的自己。

「那種痛，你我都經歷過。」葛林戴華德不太願意回想以前的一切。

「是啊！你我都經歷過。」鄧不利多很清楚那種痛是怎樣的撕心裂肺。

賽佛勒斯沒想到跩哥的執著竟然可以改變這一切，如果不是現在食死徒大多都關在阿茲卡班當中，他也不會想到這件事可以這樣順利的解決，鄧不利多會成立鳳凰會可不是沒有任何的道理。

當初佛地魔王的崛起可是讓大家聞風喪膽一陣子，不輸給年輕時候的葛林戴華德，加上又有太多人因為他而死去，鳳凰會才會成立，賽佛勒斯後悔自己把預言告訴佛地魔王，讓自己失去最心愛的人。

而無辜的天狼星也因為這樣被牽連其中，現在好不容易找到佩迪魯，雷木思和獅子阿爾發當然要幫他洗清冤屈，絕對不會讓天狼星繼續待在阿茲卡班當中，最重要的事情是哈利可以平安無事的繼續生活下去。

「那個孩子，到底像誰。」賽佛勒斯把東西收好後自言自語的說著。

『果然是個傻孩子。』賽佛勒斯在內心當中嘆氣。

回憶過去發現到自己最痛的時候竟然是好友的離去，可是現在親手報仇之後，賽佛勒斯不知道要做什麼才好，有些事情就這樣過去，讓他一時無法適應，但即使如此，回到過去他還是會讓莉莉嫁給詹姆。

對於莉莉的愛是友情的成份居多，這也是屬於愛情的一種，他只想要默默的守護在好友的身邊就好，看見好友幸福的樣子自己也很開心，對他來說只要好友開心一切都不重要。

「哈利，你怎麼了？從晚餐到現在就一直悶悶不樂的。」妙麗擔心的問著哈利。

「沒什麼，只是覺得有些事情想對教授說，可是一直沒有看到教授。」哈利知道妙麗一定會知道自己說的是誰。

「嘛！我想教授肯定是因為有事情的關係才沒出席，不要去想太多了。」妙麗拍拍哈利的肩膀。

「嗯。」哈利點點頭沒有多說什麼。

哈利很感謝好友是這樣的關心自己，的確自己現在想那麼多也沒用，既然不可能出去找人，那就安靜的等待明天的到來，說不定明天跩哥就會出現在自己的眼前，到時候可以和他說自己聖誕假期過的怎樣。

很多事情哈利想要和跩哥分享，同時也想要和馬份分享，不知道為什麼哈利覺得和他們兩人分享自己的事情是一件很幸福的事情，或許是因為他們兩人會安靜的聽著自己說話的關係。

在火車上的談話讓馬份知道哈利這個聖誕假期真的過的很開心，對此他也感到很開心，哈利的笑容非常的燦爛，自己在內心當中發誓，一定要守護好這個笑容，絕對不能讓他露出悲傷的表情。

「這是？」水仙在家裡的桌子上看到一封信。

水仙把信件拆開來看後發現到是跩哥寫給她的信，裡面的內容是說他把有家族家徽的項鍊交給了哈利，要是父親魯休斯發現這件事可能會大發脾氣，希望自己的母親可以阻止一下之類的話。

當然裡面也有和水仙訴說的話語，看見跩哥的信件水仙有種想哭的衝動，回到這裡做這些事情無非就是希望他們一家人和哈利可以過的平安，不要再捲入那些討人厭的事情當中。

其實水仙有想過，如果當初魯休斯沒有執意要加入佛地魔的麾下，他們一家人還不至於這樣和大家格格不入，但是礙於自家姐姐貝拉的關係，水仙還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「真是傻孩子。」對於自己的兒子水仙是那樣的心疼。

正在史萊哲林的交誼廳，馬份開心的笑著，看見這樣的情形潘西、克拉、高爾非常不理解，他們不懂為什麼馬份會笑的那樣開心，火車上馬份很難得沒有和他們坐在一起，反而是和其他人一起坐。

而且他們很疑惑馬份什麼時候和葛來分多的人走的那麼近，和那位救世主哈利波特過的那麼要好，不是說他們討厭葛來分多的人，而是其他學院的人在他們史萊哲林的眼裡都低人一等。

「馬份，有什麼好高興的？」潘西還是鼓起勇氣問自己最喜歡的人。

「沒什麼。」馬份看見是潘西問自己他就不想要回答。

「是跟其他學院的人有關？」潘西做出這樣的猜測。

「這不干妳的事情，問那麼多做什麼。」馬份很討厭有人會這樣問東問西。

「我只是想要知道一下，你幹嘛這樣兇我……」潘西聽見馬份的語氣馬上落淚。

馬份看見這樣的情形馬上離開，一點也沒有憐香惜玉的意思，潘西看見喜歡的人離開自己的樣子不知道該說什麼才好，自己心心念念的就是希望長大後可以嫁給他，可惜他對於自己都不看一眼。

想到這裡潘西就很生氣，真的不知道為什麼哈利可以搶走馬份的注意力，自己這麼用心對方卻還是視而不見，這點讓她非常的生氣，可是她一點辦法也沒有，因為要是亂來自己肯定會被討厭。

而且哈利的背後還有四大家族的布萊克家支撐著，加上波特家也不是隨便可以惹的，儘管現在沒有人知道波特家的人有幾個活在世上，但是隨意動手的話，肯定會受到很大的處罰。

「如果，你想動哈利的話，我會讓妳好看！」回去房間前馬份警告潘西。

看見馬份這樣生氣，以及出聲警告自己的樣子，潘西也不好多說什麼，只能安靜的低下頭，即使覺得很生氣也無法動作，她很清楚馬份生氣起來也是很恐怖的，克拉和高爾也不好安慰她。

克拉和高爾當馬份身邊的隨從已經很久的時間，他們是第一次看到馬份這樣，看樣子他對於喜歡上哈利是真的，而且是很認真的喜歡，是希望可以永遠在一起的那樣喜歡。

「馬份是真的喜歡上那個救世主了。」克拉小小聲的對高爾說。

「嗯。」高爾沒有多說什麼。

在葛來分多交誼廳的哈利和榮恩下棋排解內心當中的不愉快，他知道現在想太多也沒用，而且自己真的不能去夜襲跩哥，雖然他真的很想要這樣做，可是要是被其他的教授抓到，肯定會被訓話。

更不用說學校的管理員飛七，要是被他遇上勞動服務可真的會是做不完，為了自己著想哈利乾脆乖乖的和榮恩在交誼廳裡面玩巫師棋，其他的事情就不要去想那麼多，說不定等到明天早上一切的事情就和原本一樣沒有改變。

開始有睏意的哈利決定先回房去睡覺，畢竟他們的行李也還沒整理好，在他的印象中雷木思和獅子阿爾發好像塞了很多東西給自己的樣子，似乎是該好好整理一下才可以。

「榮恩，我先回房睡覺了，行李有點多，需要整理一下。」哈利決定回房去洗澡睡覺順便整理行李。

「好啊！我跟你一起回去，我媽這次不知道又塞了什麼東西給我。」榮恩想起自家母親就不知道要說什麼才好。

「那是茉莉的心意，別這麼說。」哈利拍拍好友的肩膀。

「是啊……」榮恩就是覺得自家母親很煩。

哈利整理行李的時候發現到跩哥寫給自己的信件，看見這封信件哈利多少有些不安，默默打開信件看裡面的內容，看看跩哥到底寫什麼內容給自己，這種緊張的感覺讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

親愛的哈利：

我很抱歉沒有正式和你道別，這幾個月能夠和你在一起真的很好，和你在一起真的很輕鬆，我很喜歡，謝謝你一直陪在我身邊，讓我感到快樂而不是那樣的痛苦。

很感謝你一直認為我和馬份沒有任何的差別，但我不知道要怎麼告訴你，我是誰，這個秘密就讓我繼續保密下去，或許哪一天你會知道我是誰，但是現在我還是不想要告訴你，對此我感到很抱歉。

其實我很喜歡你，但是因為某些原因無法和你在一起，送你的項鍊請好好的收著，那個項鍊不只會保護你，或許在未來的某一天會帶給你一個驚喜，僅只如此而已。

再見！哈利，我等你長大。

BY D.M

閉上眼睛再醒過來的跩哥看見自己已經回到未來，這裡是自己原本熟悉的環境，他沒想到自己竟然會回來，好不容易回到自己所處的世界，他卻不想要打開那個門，因為他不知道哈利是否已經醒過來，只想要窩在這裡沉澱一下內心。

『吶！哈利，我等你長大！』跩哥在內心當中這樣想著。（正文完）


	19. Chapter 19

番外：

已經累壞的跩哥打開書房的門走出來，看了一下時間發現跟自己離開的時候一切都沒有改變，但是他沒有勇氣去打開客房的門，他不知道哈利現在的情況是怎樣，因為有太多的事情不知道是否有改變。

回到房間跩哥先洗澡然後再躺到床上睡覺，一碰到床跩哥就睡的很熟，其他的事情他不想要去想那麼多，而且他不可能去客房親吻自己最愛的人，而且這時代的他們根本沒有表白。

隔天早上陽光射入房間內，感受到刺眼的陽光跩哥不知道自己是否要起來，還是要賴床一下，因為自己的身體似乎在強烈的抗議，希望自己可以多躺在床上一下，似乎不該那麼早起似的。

「跩哥，該起床了，早餐已經準備好。」躺在床上的跩哥好像聽見哈利的聲音。

「哈利？」聽見外面有人叫自己的聲音跩哥馬上跳下床打開門。

「怎麼了嗎？不是你叫我過來你家的嗎？早餐已經準備好，下來吃飯吧！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「喔……好……」跩哥看見這樣的情形已經不知道要說什麼才好。

梳洗過後跩哥下樓吃早餐，看見哈利已經坐在餐桌那邊讓他不知道要說什麼才好，他一點也想不起來自己什麼時候叫哈利來家裡，自己當初把他帶回來的時候是昏迷不醒的樣子，怎麼現在是活蹦亂跳的樣子。

這是因為自己回到過去扭轉未來的結果嗎？這點跩哥一點也不清楚，腦袋當中沒有這之間的記憶，所以對此他自然會感到很疑惑，扭轉這一切之後自己竟然沒有記憶。

看見跩哥似乎不是很清醒的樣子哈利感到很疑惑，而且臉上又顯現疑惑的表情讓他更覺得奇怪，這不太像是自己認識的他，似乎好像是失憶的感覺，難得看見這樣的跩哥，讓哈利感到很驚訝。

「我什麼時候叫你來我家？」跩哥把自己的疑問說出來。

「昨天啊！你說好不容易搬出來，你都不願意和我住在一起……」哈利眨眨眼睛看著自己最愛的人。

「我都忘記我有說過這種話。」跩哥慢慢的釐清自己的記憶。

「你說我捨不得搬出布萊克大宅，好似我們一點也不像情侶那樣。」哈利把早餐推給跩哥。

「是啊！畢業後你沒打算和我住在一起，說還想多陪陪天狼星他們。」跩哥開始吃起自己的早餐。

「嘛！因為天狼星不願意我搬出來，這點我也很傷腦筋。」哈利想起教父的態度感到很無奈。

跩哥一邊吃早餐一邊想著自己的記憶，現在記憶慢慢回籠他也沒多說什麼，他擁有兩份記憶，這點他沒有多說什麼，只是默默的把早餐給吃完，然後把碗盤拿到水槽裡面去。

擺著家庭小精靈會把這些東西給處理好，他一點也不需要擔心，跩哥很感謝老天讓自己可以扭轉未來，同時還可以保有之前的記憶，只是自己真的不知道要如何面對自己喜歡的人，這是一種矛盾的心情。

哈利仔細觀察跩哥的表情，今天早上從床上起來的時候讓他感到很訝異，明明在自己的印象中是睡在布萊克大宅，為什麼醒來會在跩哥的家裡感到很訝異，而且自己好像做了一個很長的夢，一個有兩個跩哥的夢。

「我做了一個夢，夢裡有你和小時候的我們。」哈利緩緩的開口說出自己的夢境。

「最後呢？」跩哥聽見哈利的夢感到很訝異。

「最後啊！你給我一封信，一封道別信。」哈利說到此敢到很哀傷。

「你啊！怎麼都沒改變。」跩哥伸手摸哈利的臉頰。

「夢，其實是你改變的過去……」哈利大概了解到是發生什麼事情。

「可是你沒有之前的記憶，昏迷時的記憶。」跩哥情願哈利把所有的記憶忘記。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利沒有多說什麼，自己醒來的時候感到很訝異，而且腦袋當中的記憶很混亂，不知道哪個記憶是正確的記憶，可是後來想想好像兩個記憶都是屬於自己的記憶。

不過就算有這樣重疊的記憶哈利也覺得無所謂，因為這個記憶達到自己想要的願望，而且自己有理由可以正大光明的和跩哥在一起，至於其他人的記憶是否改變，他並不是很清楚。

跩哥沒想到自己改變過去後哈利的記憶會有所改變，畢竟當初哈利不是死去的狀態，而是昏迷不醒的狀態，記憶會有所改變是一定會出現，至於其他人的話他就真的不知道。

「不知道妙麗和榮恩會不會跟我們一樣？」哈利對此感到很疑惑。

「誰知道，我是沒想到你的記憶會重疊。」跩哥是沒料想到這點。

「有種感覺他們應該不會跟我們一樣，大概是因為我們兩人是當事人才會這樣吧……」哈利很認真的看著跩哥。

「不知道，有沒有改變我不想去想那麼多，因為……」跩哥不想要說出當初還沒改變的時候很多人都是逝去的狀態。

「沒有改變之前，天狼星他們……」哈利知道跩哥想要說的話。

「嘛！想那麼多做什麼，別逼我再次改變就好。」跩哥已經不想要去想那麼多。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話微笑，其實夢裡最後面發現跩哥離開後大家的記憶完全遺忘有“布萊克教授”這號人物，大家的記憶中二年級的黑魔法防禦學的導師是雷木思‧路平這個人。

而誰處理掉佛地魔的分靈體沒有人記得，只是認為是鳳凰會的所有人大家一起解決，不知道為什麼自己就是記得有那個一個人存在，因為手上的信和脖子上掛的項鍊都還在。

後來自己和天狼星以及獅子阿爾發去拜訪馬份家的時候，魯休斯看到自己脖子上的項鍊很訝異，差點沒有把自己給掐死，水仙馬上阻止自己的丈夫，馬上說他脖子上的項鍊是自己送的，魯休斯這才不生氣。

『我知道這個項鍊是誰給你的，就當作是我們的秘密。』水仙笑笑的看著哈利。

『好。』哈利點頭沒有多說什麼。

那時候的自己很訝異水仙會這樣做，明明大家都遺忘“布萊克教授”，可是水仙卻願意幫自己解危，因此哈利會那樣的訝異，而且馬份那傢伙根本沒有任何的記憶，好似所有的事情只有自己一個人記得。

就這樣自己平安度過之後的人生，四年級的三巫師鬥法也沒有發生什麼事情，二年級的暑假自己也回到布萊克大宅那邊去住，從德思理家離開搬到布萊克大宅去住，而天狼星同時也從阿茲卡班當中出來。

在雷木思和獅子阿爾發的奔走之下，天狼星可以回到大家的身邊，佩迪魯也因為罪證確鑿進入阿茲卡班當中，把所有的食死徒都關入大牢中，想要從阿茲卡班脫逃根本是不可能的事情。

最後自己在畢業前什麼事情都沒有發生，本來以為會發生的事情全部都沒有發生，食死徒也沒有逃獄的情形出現，甚至連調包的情形都沒有出現，只能說跩哥真的改變這一切。

「你有留話給水仙嗎？我的記憶中在你離開後，所有人都忘記你。」哈利把自己的項鍊拿出來。

「我知道我離開後大家都會忘記我，所以留了一封信給我母親。」跩哥很高興哈利一直帶著那個項鍊。

「為了這個項鍊差點沒被魯休斯給掐死。」哈利想起那時候的事情苦笑。

「對不起，我不知道會發生那種事情。」跩哥用很抱歉的眼神看著哈利。

「沒有關係，到最後只有我記得你，連鄧不利多教授也不記得了。」哈利把項鍊掛回自己的脖子上。

「果然到最後還是讓你感到痛苦。」跩哥沒想到自己還是帶給哈利痛苦。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話拉著他的手，他不覺得跩哥有帶給自己痛苦，真的要說的話，忘記他才是最痛苦的事情，要是忘記自己最愛的人哈利會不知道要說什麼，所以這不是什麼痛苦的事情。

「我啊！覺得沒忘記你是很好的結果，真要說的話，其實你是我的初戀。」哈利有些不好意思的說著。

「要是你對小時候的我說，那時候的我肯定會吃醋。」聽見哈利說的話跩哥想起之前的事情。

「有什麼好吃醋的，你就是你，根本沒有分別，好嗎？」哈利想起跩哥吃醋的樣子真不知道要說什麼才好。

「就是因為是我才會吃醋，笨蛋。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡親吻，這個動作讓哈利有些嚇到。

親吻過後哈利臉紅看著跩哥，看見哈利臉紅的樣子跩哥微笑，自己最寶貝的人回到自己的身邊跩哥當然很高興，這次會把他的手牽牢，絕對不會再放開他的手，也不會讓他受到任何的傷害。

感受到哈利的體溫跩哥只是用力的擁抱他，感受到跩哥的擁抱哈利沒有多說什麼，只是慢慢的拍他的背部安慰他，經歷過太多的事情跩哥很怕放開自己的手，自己也是那樣的感覺。

哈利靠在跩哥的懷裡享受跩哥的心跳聲，其實在某些方面哈利很感謝跩哥改變過去，他實現自己的願望，當初自己昏迷的時候，跩哥每天在自己耳邊說的話他都有聽到，只是自己無法醒過來。

「其實當初昏迷的時候，你說的話我都有聽到。」哈利覺得有之前的記憶不是什麼壞事。

「有聽到還不醒過來，我被迫回到過去改變這一切。」跩哥悶悶的說出這句抱怨的話。

「我想醒卻醒不過來，我根本不知道要怎麼辦才好。」哈利那時候在意識和身體之間很掙扎。

「我很努力的把你治療好，卻看見你昏迷不醒的樣子，我真的很痛苦。」跩哥有種想哭的衝動。

跩哥很努力不讓自己的眼淚掉下來，可是眼淚卻還是掉在哈利的身上，哈利看見手上的淚水沒有說什麼，他只是輕輕的幫跩哥拭淚，或許就是灰心喪志的關係才會讓跩哥有契機可以回到過去改變未來。

現在他們都達到自己原本想要的願望，他們真正的在一起，沒有任何阻礙的在一起，甚至有機會可以生活在一起，跩哥和哈利覺得自己真的很幸運，同時也非常的幸福。

消沉一陣子後跩哥恢復正常，哈利看見這樣的情形微笑，今天天氣很好，出去走走似乎是很好的選擇，而且家裡真的也沒有什麼東西，該出去買東西補補，所以哈利邀請跩哥一起出門。

「走吧！冰箱裡面都沒東西，該出門買東西，今天天氣也很好，出去走走是好選擇。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉頰。

「那些讓家庭小精靈去處理就好，如果只是單純走走也好。」跩哥揮揮手叫出屬於自己的家庭小精靈。

「波比，麻煩你去購物，午餐我們不在家裡吃，晚餐就麻煩你。」哈利笑笑的對家庭小精靈說。

「波比知道了，波比馬上去做。」家庭小精靈聽見哈利說的話馬上消失。

「去曬曬太陽也不錯。」哈利摸摸跩哥的臉頰。

「嗯。」跩哥沒有太大的意見。

跩哥和哈利他們兩人換下家居服後一起出門，換上外出服的兩人考慮要去哪裡走走，跟麻瓜融入在一起他們跟其他人沒有什麼分別，現在又是上班時間，街上的人沒有想像的多。

跩哥和哈利手牽手走在路上，偶爾去想要去的地方逛逛，甚至在街上物色他們中午用餐的餐廳，以前他們沒想過會有這樣的情形出現，現在可以和對方一起出門真的很好。

這樣幸福的感覺他們兩人會好好的把握，一定會握住屬於自己的幸福，順便把以前沒做到的事情都做一遍，約會什麼的當然要好好的執行，誰叫他們真的很想這樣做。

「有想要吃的餐廳嗎？」哈利發現跩哥都沒什麼吭聲。

「你想吃什麼？」跩哥根本沒有太大的想法。

「我也不太清楚，很久沒有出門走走的說。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「那就隨便挑挑吧！」跩哥乾脆隨意挑一家餐廳吃飯。

「不過這樣我到底要怎樣和天狼星解釋，我真的很想要搬過去和你一起住。」哈利對此感到很苦惱。

「直接說出來不就好了，我相信天狼星不會有太大的意見。」跩哥覺得雷木思和獅子阿爾發會阻止他。

「說的也是。」哈利親吻跩哥的臉頰。

「我很期待你可以搬來和我一起住。」跩哥真的很期待哈利可以和自己同居。

儘管是隨意挑選的餐廳，以跩哥的個性一定是挑很不錯的餐廳，看見這樣的情形哈利沒有多說什麼，偶爾吃吃高級餐廳也是很不錯的選擇，現在他們兩人是在約會，可不能委屈自己。

這家餐廳外觀看起來很不錯，沒想到裡面是賣異國料理，看見不一樣的異國料理他們很興奮，看見哈利興奮的樣子跩哥沒有多說什麼，能夠和他一起約會真的很幸福。

第一次吃異國料理的他們多少有些興奮，雖然不太會用餐具他們還是吃的很開心，偶爾聊聊這一切發生的事情，哈利覺得自己和跩哥總是有說不完的話題，他就是想要和跩哥分享這些事情。

「真好吃。」哈利吃下去的第一口覺得很不錯。

「的確是很好吃。」跩哥默默的記下這家餐廳的名稱。

「哪天我們一起去看魁地奇的比賽？」哈利突然說出這句話來。

「嗯，我沒意見。」跩哥點頭沒說什麼。

「吶！跩哥，我們以後會很幸福，對吧？」哈利很認真的問著自己最愛的人。

「當然，有我在你身邊，不需要擔心。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「你以前說過，未來我們會一起度過。」哈利想起自己二年級的時候和跩哥討論的話題。

「我還記得，所以現在我會和你一起度過未來的每一天。」跩哥很認真的說出自己的承諾。

吃過午餐之後他們隨意的在街上走走，看看時間差不多後就回去家裡，跩哥看見哈利沒有打算要回去布萊克大宅的樣子也沒多問，對方想要做什麼決定他不會去管，因為那是哈利的選擇。

就如同自己當初的選擇一樣，不管用什麼代價都要扭轉這一切，盼到哈利回到自己的身邊，跩哥自然不會去催促他什麼，只要哈利開心要他做什麼都可以，對他來說哈利是自己最重要的人。

其實打開門的那一剎那跩哥見到哈利差點沒哭出來，有股衝動想要把人抱在自己的懷裡確認一下，可是當下他沒有這樣做，因為他不知道眼前的人到底是不是自己認識的那個人。

「怎麼了？」哈利看見跩哥突然擁抱自己的樣子感到很訝異。

「我剛剛就想這麼做了，但是我很怕......」跩哥只想要好好的抱著哈利。

「果然醒來的衝擊真的很大呢！」哈利拍拍跩哥的背部安慰他。

「太好了，你回到我身邊。」跩哥真的、真的很想哭。

看見對方忍著自己的眼淚哈利沒有多說什麼，之前的打擊對跩哥來說真的是太大，自己一直昏迷不醒讓他感到很灰心，就是這樣的灰心才起動了房間當中的時光機，讓他有機會可以回到過去。

甚至幫哈利的人生大改寫一遍，讓他不用去遇到那些危險的挑戰，讓他可以和自己談戀愛，讓他知道自己還有許多人可以依靠，讓他知道這輩子最愛自己的人是馬份家的小少爺，這些都是跩哥替自己做的事情。

而且只有失去過才會懂這種痛苦，失而復得後跩哥當然會喜極而泣，想要確認這個人會不會永遠在自己的身邊，想要確認這個人是否和自己一樣愛著他，想要確認一下這個人會不會是自己之前認識的人，這些東是跩哥想要確認的事情。

「不要哭，我不是在你身邊了嗎？」哈利輕輕的安慰著跩哥。

「我很怕這是一場夢，醒來後又所有的東西都不見，恢復成以前那樣。」跩哥很怕這一切只是一個夢境。

「不會是夢，我在呢！」哈利很清楚跩哥的內心是多麼的脆弱。

「真的嗎？所以我每天早上醒來都可以看見你，每天回家後你會在家裡等我？」跩哥哽咽的樣子讓哈利想笑。

「當然！你說的都會實現。」哈利覺得自己很難得可以看見戀人孩子氣的一面。

「嗯。」跩哥就是不想放開哈利。

哈利知道跩哥很怕自己會離開他，所以一點也不想要放開他，自己只能好好的安慰他，要平復跩哥的心情需要好一段時間才可以安撫好，不過自己必須要從布萊克大宅中搬出來才可以。

回到家的時候跩哥什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的坐在沙發上，看見這樣的情形哈利只有苦笑，然後請家庭小精靈泡紅茶給他們喝，之前的打擊到現在變成這樣的狀況跩哥有點無法接受，或者說應該是還在混亂的狀態。

看見這樣的情形哈利沒有多說什麼，只是拿了一杯紅茶給他喝，跩哥接過手後沒有多說什麼，只是想要安靜的放空一下，哈利坐下來陪在他的身邊，等他把所有的情緒收拾完畢之後就會說話。

「我今天會寫信給天狼星告訴他這件事，不過還是需要回家拿東西。」哈利輕輕的說出這句話。

「我只是覺得......失而復得的感覺真的很好，只是很抱歉嚇到你。」跩哥已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「之前你有多久沒有回家？找時間我陪你回去看看水仙和魯休斯。」哈利知道跩哥一定很久沒有回家。

「大概有一年的時間沒有回去吧......」跩哥想起來自己真的很久沒有回家去看看自己的父母親。

「水仙肯定很想你。」哈利知道水仙是個很好的母親。

「到時候肯定要道歉才可以。」跩哥搜尋自己的記憶，確認自己是真的沒回家過。

哈利喝了一口茶沒有多說什麼，跩哥把紅茶喝完然後閉上眼睛休息一下，他現在只想要把腦袋放空一下，有太多的事情發生在自己的身上，自己的心情好像在洗三溫暖，或者說是冰火五重天。

明明自己之前很痛、很想哭、很絕望，現在反而是欣喜、開心、喜極而泣這樣的感覺，這樣矛盾的感覺讓跩哥一時不能適應，但是他還是很高興哈利回到自己的身邊，很高興自己的未來他會陪在自己的身邊。

這樣矛盾的心情跩哥需要好好的沉澱一下，哈利看見這樣的情形只有握住他的手，想要透過體溫給他一點勇氣，經歷過太多的事情後有很多不知道該怎麼說的心情，需要好好的整理一下才可以。

「吶！跩哥，我愛你。」哈利轉身捧起跩哥的臉笑著說，他老早就想要重新表白一次。

「我也愛你，哈利。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話很開心，他沒想到哈利竟然會跟自己表白。

「那時候跟你表白你不接受，這次你接受我很高興。」哈利覺得自己愛的人永遠都是同一個人。

「因為那時候的我無法接受你的感情，現在我可以接受當然會接受你的表白。」跩哥親吻自己最愛的人。

這輩子哈利永遠只愛跩哥一個人，當初見到他的時候那種情愫已經深埋在自己的內心當中，所以當小時候的跩哥跟自己表白的時候，自己才會那麼快接納他，現在遇到自己最喜歡的人，他當然很高興。

他們互相親吻有些欲罷不能，哈利跨坐在跩哥的身上，似乎不想要停止這個吻，只有他們知道自己的內心到底有多麼的喜歡對方，或者說是多麼的愛對方，這份愛永遠都不會停止。（全文完）


End file.
